


【弗泰】再见自由港·昼航

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Pirates, Political Marriage, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 自搬运，上下两篇共三万五千字，10月间首发于LOFTER，ID：寒冰之聲。关于过往的初遇，带血的海潮，政治联姻，原本可能的航路，爱与死亡。





	1. 再见自由港

再见自由港。

<<  
闷热的夜风把混杂着血腥味的海水的气味塞进他的鼻子。年轻的男人——或者说，男孩儿——喘着气抹了一把自己的鼻子，才发现并不该把那股铁锈的味道怪罪于风与海。  
他的鼻梁可能断了，就算没断也差不了太多。  
他掏出藏在暗袋里的手帕，撕了一小块下来卷了卷塞进鼻孔里，靠着废船的桅杆深深呼吸。  
口袋里的火药还是干的，短剑也别在腰上，这恐怕是今晚最好的事了。  
他就知道哈兰·史威特那头蠢猪是不会放过自己的——他坏了哈兰的好事，让他损失了相当可观的收益，要是他们立场互换，自己也一定会不计代价处决哈兰的。干这行都得懂点规矩。  
一个小时前，凡瑞克冒险给他通风报信，他正抓紧时间收拾行李，谁知那群毛毛糙糙的暴徒就提前出手，好一番混战之后他借着夜色的掩护逃离了自由港的中心地带。  
他又摸了摸自己的枪管，它还在发烫，短时间之内不能再用，不然把他自己的手指炸断都是有可能的。唉，他的“小美人”啊，这可是从内陆的铁炉堡来的进口货，要是因为这次不走运而香消玉殒了……  
弗林的眼神阴沉起来。  
忽然，不远处的草丛发出了窸窸窣窣的声音，听起来有什么在靠近。  
也许是角蜥，但也有可能是分水那伙人也说不定，哈兰一定是已经把他们给买通了……弗林悄悄将短剑从剑鞘中抽出两寸来长，闪到破损的船舱的阴影里。  
声音更近了，是人的脚步声。这里的树丛不高，但他没听到树枝刮擦衣服的声音，看来那个人身高应该不超过一米五，难不成史威特连污鼠会那些半人半兽的小怪物都招安了吗……就在这时，脚步声突然出现了一阵不自然的停顿。弗林意识到对方应该是发现自己了。  
他屏住呼吸。  
三，二，一。  
有什么东西破空而来的声音，弗林在那把武器攻来之前猛地跃出去，抽出短剑直刺对方的面门，昏暗的海滨树林中一切事物都变成了模糊的影子，但一闪透亮的月光跳到了他的短剑上，盈盈的闪光反射出去，骤然照亮了对方的脸——  
弗林下意识将握着剑柄的手生生扭了一个方向，同时避开了偏斜着砸向他的碎骨锤。  
对方被反光闪花了眼，情急之下锤柄居然脱了手——一看就是个没真正跟人打过几次的新手，弗林的脑子里突然蹦出这么个念头——那人踉跄着捂住了眼睛。  
弗林惊讶地望着他。  
不对，是她。  
那是一个远未成年、个头不高的小姑娘，褐色的鳞皮护胸之下露出翡翠深海丝绸制成的衬衣的领子，看起来是个家境不错的女孩儿，放在往日这是个理想的“刮油”对象。但这种人不会出现在自由港附近。弗林被弄糊涂了。  
在他还愣神的当口，那个姑娘已经恢复过来了，她立刻做出了反应，拾起长柄碎骨锤朝他冲来。弗林吓了一跳，勉强挡开迎面而来的猛击，短剑瞬间被打飞到几米外的草丛里。他顾不上被巨力震得麻痛的手掌腾到她身侧，趁着她还双手握着锤柄迅速地扭住她的手腕，绕到少女的身后钳住她的脖颈。  
女孩也反应迅速，她把碎骨锤直直朝地上砸去，借力跳了起来，朝后用力一踹，正中弗林的右膝盖。他的右腿在刚刚的逃亡中被弹片划伤，登时疼得两眼一黑，松开手跪倒在地，但常年在暗巷火拼的经验让他即便在这种情况下还是准确地抓住了女孩踢来的脚腕，往身后一拉，她站立不稳，以一种近乎劈叉的姿势跪倒在了地上。  
她的五官都随着脚腕的扭伤拧在了一起，但仍然单手撑地稳住了重心，看弗林靠过来立马报以凶狠的肘击。刚刚的缠斗中弗林已经意识到了，这小丫头的力气大得吓人。他堪堪躲过，用巧力把她的胳膊反剪到身后。  
她像是落入陷阱的野兽般剧烈挣扎起来，男人制住了她的关节施力点，她靠蛮力挣脱不了，但逃脱术并不是她的强项，只能胡乱蹬着沙地，激起一阵飞扬的沙尘。  
接着，她绝望地看着一只手伸到她面前，狠狠捂住了她的口鼻——  
“嘘！”耳边响起了一声暗示不要说话的急促的嘘声。弗林忍着右腿传来的阵阵刺痛，一脚把她的锤子和自己的短剑踢到沙坑里面，拖着她躲进了树丛的阴影里。  
少女惊恐地睁大了眼睛，正当她以为自己要被扭断脖子的时候，眼前出现的点点火光突然让她冷静了下来。  
是一群高举着火把的海盗。  
他们身上绣着变了形的快乐罗杰标志，腰间都别着和现在擒住她的男人一样的短剑。她隐约能够听到他们的谈话声，但他们说的话就像是疯子说得一样，听起来没头没脑的：“要不是那个陆鬼没升上桥，他怎么会跑掉？”“反正是个陆鬼，找到弗林之后让他俩一起跳大麻吉格。”“他走不远，走不远的……我觉得他肯定是向北走！他得到有人的地方！”  
弗林暗自咬紧牙关。  
那些人都是他之前的手下。看来他们的心态和立场转换非常顺利，明明上午他才宣布放弃船长的位置。  
海盗们叽叽喳喳争论了半天，终于放下分歧调转方向离开了。过了好一会儿，等那慑人的火光完全消失在远处的山谷小路之中后，弗林才吐出一口气，松开自己搭在那个姑娘嘴上的已经僵直发冷的手。后者因为缺氧猛地咳呛起来，半晌才从草丛里挣扎着坐起来，警惕地望着弗林：“你到底是什么人！？”  
“嘘，小淑女，我们最好还是别大声说话。”弗林瘫坐在地上，把剩下的手帕撕成半连的布条，包扎好腿上的伤口，“要是让他们发现了我们——抱歉，遇上我是你倒霉——到时候和我跳大麻吉格的就是你了。”  
小姑娘抹掉脸上的灰尘，厌恶又困惑地皱起眉头：“那是什么东西？”  
弗林愣了一下，斜着眼望过去对她露出一个似笑非笑的表情，继续低下头整理临时绷带：“看来你什么都不知道啊。海盗黑话，意思是绞死某人。”  
“你是海盗！”她的声调还是那么高，弗林都不知道她是惊讶还是生气了，他吹了吹自己的小胡子：“是啊。忘了自我介绍了，小美人。我叫弗林·晴风，今天早上之前是铁潮海盗的首领。现在是大家俗称的‘船底鼠’。”  
见小姑娘没有理他，弗林做出一个遗憾的表情：“别这么冷淡。敢问你的芳名是什么？小美人？”  
“别跟我说话，混蛋海盗！”她低声呵斥，目光如炬，“总有一天，你们会被我统统投入波拉勒斯的监狱！”  
她以为对方会被自己激怒，但那个自称弗林·晴风的人只是对她懒懒散散地微笑。  
“哦，真厉害啊——那你难道不打算让罪犯了解一下你的威名吗，厉害的小海军？”他从腰间提溜出来一个小小的指南针，在迷离的夜色中黄铜壳子上镶嵌的祖母绿的库尔提拉斯海军府船锚徽记闪闪发亮，“你的父亲是海军吗？这玩意儿在黑市里还挺值钱的。”  
“还给我！”她脸色煞白想要扑过去，却碍于杂乱的树枝和刺痛的脚踝，扑到一半就变成了体前屈的姿势，而那个指南针在弗林手里纹丝不动。  
弗林抬了一把她的胳膊让她坐好：“好了，尊贵的小姐，你没上过礼仪课吗？跟人打交道总不能连名字都不告诉人家吧？重来一次：我是弗林·晴风，被海盗通缉的前铁潮头子。敢问你的芳名是？”  
女孩快速眨眼，以使眼中被脚踝的疼痛激出的薄泪快点蒸发。  
她磨蹭了半天，不情愿地嘟囔出来：“泰莉亚。”  
“什么？”弗林没听清那细若蚊蚋的呢喃。  
她生气了，瞪大的眼睛中还乘着几滴泪，在黑夜中看起来亮晶晶的：“我是泰莉亚！泰莉亚·弗……你就叫我泰莉亚吧。”

<<  
泰莉亚看着弗林小心翼翼地走出树丛，像是偷食面包的老鼠一样东张西望，先是莫名其妙的跑到了海边，又迅速地溜到沙坑那边取出刚刚被他一脚踹进去的短剑和长柄锤一溜烟拖回来，被那种场景逗得乐不可支。  
“你笑什么呢，泰莉亚？”弗林拧断横在他面前的树枝，走回泰莉亚面前一屁股坐下来。  
“没什么。”她立刻不笑了，脸上还是那副气鼓鼓的表情，“快把指南针还给我，你们海盗都喜欢偷人东西吗？我还要用的！”  
“喏，拿着。这指南针是你爸爸的东西吧？”弗林把指南针抛给她，比划了一下自己的短剑，拾起地上的一段树干削起来。  
泰莉亚把指南针塞回自己的口袋，茫然地抬起头望着他：“爸爸？不是啊，港口办公室里全都是这些东西，我随便拿了一个。”  
弗林手一抖，差点割到自己的手指。他难以置信地回望着泰莉亚，做出了一个夸张的笑：“罗杰的锚啊……小姐，你也不比我们差啊，居然敢直接去港口统领办公室偷东西？再厉害的海盗也不敢直接去那里造次的！”  
“我可跟你们不一样！我是要出来历险的！在海军府我跟着训练已经七年了，我要去游历，等我回来就是仅次于上将的海军指挥官了！到时候你们这些海盗就等着进监狱吧。”泰莉亚不服气地哼哼着。  
“冒险？”弗林有些意外，但看了看她的打扮又感觉是意料之中的事，“那我冒昧问一句，你的冒险怎么一下子就选中了自由港？这可不是新人冒险家适合来的地方，尤其是对于从波拉勒斯港出来的年轻漂亮的小姑娘。”  
“自由港？不，你搞错了，我要去佐司瓦。听说造箭师谷地出现了一些奇怪的事情。”泰莉亚毫不犹豫地否认。  
弗林愣了一下。  
“等等，我再冒昧地问一下，你知道咱们这儿是提拉加德海湾吗？你是从波拉勒斯来的不是吗。”  
“对啊。”  
“你为了冒险，带了指南针、武器、小——这是你的行李吧？好的，那你带了地图吗？”  
泰莉亚把小行李袋拽过来，打开袋子，露出羊皮纸地图的一角。  
弗林点点头，问出了最后一个问题：“那你知道佐司瓦在波拉勒斯的西边儿吗？这里是自由港，是波拉勒斯的正南边。从这里往波拉勒斯和造箭师谷地走，刚好能连成个大大的等边三角形。”他在空气中比划了一下。  
良久的沉默。  
弗林看着忽然手忙脚乱掏出地图对着罗盘仔细查证的泰莉亚大笑出声：“以浪花起誓，泰莉亚小姐，相信我你真的走错路了。”  
“这、这只是冒险旅途中的小小挫折而已，我……”泰莉亚还在就着微弱的月光看地图，下一秒羊皮纸就被笑得肩膀一抖一抖的弗林给抽走了。他断断续续地说：“我看你的冒险准备不大充分。你带绷带了吗？”  
她又僵住了，过了一会儿，她垂着眼摇摇头。  
弗林忽略掉她眼底晶晶亮亮的东西，把一块儿浸透了冰冷海水的方巾——泰莉亚才发现刚刚他绕路跑去海边就是为了弄这个，为此他原本就有些破的白衬衣已经撕得短到遮不住肚脐和腹肌了——搭到她的皮裤和便鞋之间裸露的肿胀脚踝上。后者被冷水刺激地打了个哆嗦，但灼烧的疼痛的确缓和了一些。  
她还没来得及道谢，就看见他指甲里嵌满血垢的手朝她的腰间伸了过来，她惊叫一声，猛地用完好的那条腿不停踹着弗林的胸口：“滚开你这个色狼！混蛋！你变态！我才十二岁！”  
“喂喂喂！冷静点小泰！我的衬衣已经没地方扯来做绷带了！你就不能把你的手帕给我吗！？”弗林的声音终于听起来有些恼火了。他按住小姑娘不断攻击自己的脚，发火道，“我对你可没有兴趣。”  
泰莉亚反应过来，脸颊涨成了赭红色。她把缠在腰带上的长手帕解了下来递给弗林，看着他把刚刚削好的木板当做夹板放在扭伤的脚踝两侧，一边包扎一边给她解释：“也许城里的医生能做得更好些吧，但现在只能这样了，海盗扭着了一般都这么解决。我们忍几天就好了，你还是回家去看病，等好了再出来冒险吧。”  
“谢谢……”泰莉亚压低了声音，“但是要回去吗……”  
“当然了，你得回波拉勒斯。”弗林打了一个蝴蝶结，抬起头露出一个坏笑，“我也要去那里。”  
泰莉亚怔住了：“你、你去波拉勒斯干嘛？”  
“你忘了我在被追杀吗小姐？我回不了自由港了，乡间很多近海的地方也有铁潮的眼线，要是在僻静的乡下被人找到那我就完了！我得到波拉勒斯，从那里出发到内陆避避风头。”  
他刚刚看到那个有着海军府徽记的指南针的时候就已经想好了。不管这姑娘家里到底有没有海军，她肯定和港口统领关系密切，不然根本不可能轻易出入港口统领办公室，这样的离家出走的贵小姐被他送回家了，只要隐瞒前海盗的身份，他就能获得一笔报酬。就算再不走运、半路被铁潮的一些眼线发现，这个女孩儿的背景放在这里，他们也不敢直接和海军作对，那自己也安全无虞——多好的挡箭牌啊。  
“可，可是波拉勒斯在我们南边——”泰莉亚摇摇晃晃站了起来。  
“是我们在波拉勒斯南边，小泰。”  
“哦对……可刚才那帮海盗说要去北边追你，那我们要往北走也很有可能遇上他们啊！？”  
弗林点了点头，露出高深莫测的笑容：“是的，所以咱们必须要绕点原路……实际上，小泰，这里离自由港的中心还有点距离，这儿是哀嚎潮路，只有海盗会走。咱们要绕过海角，避开一些讨厌的沙虫，从东边的海岸线走到桥梁港，然后上山从大桥进城。”  
“你……”泰莉亚好像明白了他的意图，不自觉往后退了几步，眼中重新带上了警惕。  
“我的建议是，我们最好还是一起走，小丫头。”弗林的笑容变得不像刚刚那么真诚了，但他还是维持着嘴角的弧度，“听我的吧，你也看到那些追杀我的铁潮是一群什么样的人了。我们现在是一根缆绳上的藤壶。你刚刚说你十二岁——啊，我也已经航行十二年了。我二十二岁了泰莉亚小妹妹，我亲手升的帆都比你吃过的鱼多。老道水手的建议是很有价值的。”  
泰莉亚咬着嘴唇，不甘地瞪着他。过了好一会儿，她猛地跳过去，一把撕下了弗林黏在上唇的小胡子。  
在他弯下腰吃痛呻吟的时候，她狠狠把假胡子摔在地上：“好啊，咱们走吧，弗林‘叔叔’！”

<<  
他们靠着泰莉亚包里的一小盒火柴点燃了火把，开始沿着东海岸的崎岖山路前进。腿部有伤的弗林和脚踝扭伤的泰莉亚都一瘸一拐的，行进速度是正常人的一半。  
泰莉亚的松木拐棍卡进了一堆石头里，她有些费力地把它拔出来：“要是我带上风心就好了……”  
“风心？那是什么？”弗林举着火把在前面走，头都没回一下。  
“是我的狮鹫！她很漂亮，羽毛是珍珠一样的白色……”泰莉亚短促地笑了一声，“但她的翅膀还没有完全长好，我不能让她长途飞行。”  
“你也没长大，也不该长途离家出走。”弗林念叨着拨开一段树枝，拖着腿踏上一块岩石。  
她撇着嘴瞪了他的背影一眼：“海盗原来都像炉边的老妈子一样唠叨吗？”  
“啊，这只是我的经验之谈罢了。”弗林吹了声口哨，“我们海盗还是喜欢坐船。”  
泰莉亚哼了一声：“得了吧，你有船吗？”  
“当然有啊。”弗林的脚步停住了，他站在石头上俯视泰莉亚，把她拉上来，“我的船有海军的战舰那么大。”  
泰莉亚瞪大了眼睛，她澄澈的蓝眼睛反射着火把的暖光，像是撒上了碎星的深洋鸡尾酒。“真的吗！？”她大声问，惊飞了栖息在悬崖之间的海鸥，“海军府的战舰可是很大的，你不要想说谎——”  
“真的。”弗林的嘴角没有翘起来，但他的眼睛在笑，这大概是他这辈子最严肃最自豪的表情了，“在我像你这么大的时候，‘铁潮’除了我之外只有六个人。我叫她‘东方佳丽号’，她是一艘在暴风雨中被罗德隆海军愚蠢地抛弃的一艘大型护卫舰，那时候罗德隆还没毁灭。我们几乎毫不费力地就把她拿到了，进行了改装。船身和甲板都是最好的柚木，内部隔间则都是用香料熏过的红松，罗德隆人也太有钱了。在船头的浪花女神是大理石的——女神保佑，我们驾着这船都不敢和其他海盗开火！她太美了，连从赤红渐变成金橘色的外层涂漆都掺了珠光粉，晴天的时候她就在海上发光。”  
弗林一口气说了这么多，看着泰莉亚充满羡慕与激动的大眼睛，发出了一声满足的叹息：“她原本没有什么武器，我给她加了两门轻型机关炮和十六门7英寸重型线膛炮，顺风的时候她的航速是18节，别提多威风了。我们为了她把旗子的颜色都换成了红色和金橘色。他们也这么穿，最后就我一个人穿个原来的蓝袍子。哈。”  
泰莉亚激动地呼吸着，胸脯一起一伏。她在波拉勒斯也没见过这么厉害的船，也许只有戴林上将闪耀着极光般蓝紫和青绿光芒的巡洋舰能胜过这位“东方佳丽”。  
“那你的船在哪里呢？”她急切地追问。  
弗林愣了一下，轻轻一笑，转过身继续往前走：“嘛……被那些背叛我的铁潮海盗占了。我原来的大副，也就是现在那个要用四十磅黄金悬赏我脑袋的那头蠢猪，叫哈兰·史威特。他现在应该坐在船长室里吧。”  
泰莉亚没有想到他会这么说，顿了几秒才跟上他的脚步：“他们为什么要背叛你？”  
弗林举着火把耸耸肩，火光跟着他的动作摇曳：“海盗就是这样的。”  
“你们是不是分赃不均，他们生气了？”  
“你还知道‘分赃不均’这个词呢？”他好笑地朝后望了一眼，“好吧，小泰，我来给你讲个故事吧。  
“故事的开头……是海獭一家。”  
泰莉亚皱起眉头打断了他：“我不用听什么童话故事，什么海獭信天翁的。”  
“听我说完嘛，反正走在山里也挺无聊的对不对？在很远很远的一个叫斯陀颂恩谷地的地方，在西北的星辰之下、流淌着蜂蜜的平原边的海岸，住着海獭一家。那是一大家子，老海獭和小海獭都是海獭，但他们的毛色每个都不一样。不过，不用怀疑，他们是一家的。  
“海獭家的日子过得时好时坏，有时大家都能吃饱，有时就要连着好久挨饿。大家觉得能过下去就行了，也没有管太多。但有一天——鲨鱼来了。大鲨鱼把海獭的贝壳之家一口咬碎了，老海獭也被咬死了。小海獭们没有办法，每个人抱了一块镶着贝壳的浮木，顺着洋流向不同的方向漂走了。  
“有的小海獭漂到了北方，被一群会引潮的好心人收留了，就脱下了海獭皮，变成了年轻的浪潮贤者。有的小海獭向西漂流，到了佐司瓦的森林海岸边，那边也有一个港口，他就在那里停下来了。听说还有小海獭漂到了更北方的冰冻的大陆，忍受住酷寒，住进暖和些的森林里变成了水獭。但是呢，有一只小海獭漂得特别久。听说他还是个海獭崽子的时候就是缠在水草里漂到海獭之家的，家毁了之后他在海上漂了五年，先是漂到了东边的大陆，沿着海岸线到了一片湿地沼泽里，见到了大陆上高高的人和矮矮的人；但他并不适应陆地上的生活，只能回到海里漂流。后来，他在靠近托巴拉德的地方遇上了突如其来的海上风暴，刚刚上岸就被卷进了一群坏海獭里。他一开始挺害怕的，但久而久之他也习惯了，甚至在偷贝壳这事儿上比其他海獭做得都好。于是有些坏海獭觉得他挺厉害，和他成了朋友。  
“托巴拉德那里不是什么好家伙会待的地方，他们也要担心被偷贝壳或是莫名其妙挨打。他们受够了。在小海獭的带领下，其他几只坏海獭纷纷把自己的浮木拿出来，大家拼了一块大浮木，大家就乘着它逃走了。小海獭——这时我们该叫他小坏海獭了，他年纪很小，但已经成为领袖了。他们觉得如果总是会被偷贝壳、被其他海獭欺负，还不如去抢其他坏海獭的贝壳。慢慢的，他们的队伍越来越壮大。  
“但是有一天，海上来了一只海豹。海豹看起来圆咕隆咚的没什么脑子，但小坏海獭发现海豹实际上又凶残又贪婪，连海鸥都能从天空中拽下来，什么带着油水的肉他都要想办法吃个干净。海豹一开始在小坏海獭身边给他出谋划策，告诉他哪片海域的藤壶最多、扇贝最鲜美。但渐渐他就不满于这种小肉了，建议小坏海獭把矛头对准其他海岸边的普通海獭，甚至还偷偷和海中的鲨鱼商量，让鲨鱼先去攻击普通海獭，他则把海面上的残尸吃个干净，再将那些无家可归的小海獭拉入他们的队伍中来。  
“小坏海獭回想起幼年时见过的鲨鱼，他感到震惊又愤怒，这不是他想做的。他在自由港好不容易有了自己的同伴，就像在任行港的兄弟一样，他喜欢热闹的同居生活，但他不希望家人是以这种方式来到自己身边的。他和海豹闹翻了。他本想号召其他海獭把海豹赶出去，但海豹给他们提供了更多的肉，这让其他海獭都觉得海豹才是合适的领导。在投贝表决中，小坏海獭一块贝壳都没得到，只有其他海獭同情的目光。海豹没说什么，但小坏海獭一下就明白了，自己必须走，因为自己已经不是这个‘家’的一员了，他必须离开，不然就会被撕碎。于是，他逃走了。”  
弗林结束了故事，咽了口唾沫，嗓音已经沙哑。跋涉与长时间的讲述让他的喉咙发干，但水壶显然早就掉在逃跑的路上了。  
一个锡壶从后面递了过来，弗林有些惊讶地回望，看见泰莉亚低着头，渡鸦羽毛一般的黑头发垂落在眼前：“你……你喝吧。”  
他接过来，啜了一口润了润嗓子，拧紧壶盖还了回去：“……谢谢。不过这种情况下还是尽量把宝贵的水自己留着比较好，更别说分给来历不明的海盗了。”  
“我知道！你话太多了。”泰莉亚嘟囔着。  
弗林无声地笑了笑，继续向前走去。

<<  
泰莉亚的眼皮不断上下打架。她跟着弗林从昨晚十点多开始跋涉，期间只小睡了一个小时，吃了些干粮。一路慢慢磨到现在，她的体力早已透支，身体如灌了铅般沉重，扭伤的脚踝似乎也变得更严重了，但她感觉不到，只有麻木的针刺般的感觉遥远地传递到脑叶。  
弗林一直在向后伸手扶着她的肩膀，防止她身子一歪滚下高高的山崖。除了小泰莉亚给他的几口水之外，他从昨晚开始就没吃东西，胃里像是有饿犬在翻滚撕咬。  
他的眼前闪现出十岁时躲在偷渡船底攥着霉变的面包干的景象，黑暗和潮湿引发的恐惧让他整个人猛地抖了一下。泰莉亚被他吓到了，发出一声模糊的哼声，他伸手探到她的肩膀，拍了拍她，确定她也清醒了一些，继续往前走。  
他还有很多没有加进小海獭的故事里的事实原料，比如他曾经亲手吊死过多少叛徒；比如铁潮是如何用那些血腥又隐秘的刺杀将原本已将势力延伸到自由港的血帆逼回东部王国的海岸线；比如哈兰那些“抓壮丁”一样的行为其实并不是他们的根本分歧点，无尽之海的流浪者本就是他们壮大队伍的重要人力来源：哈兰还想做一些禁药的运输，这其中涉及到许多与海军府高层的交易，他们其实是在行贿的程度与到底该不该运贩毒品的问题上吵了起来，而与海军府的关系则成为了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
他还记得七岁生日那天到处是血的房间，倒在地板上怎么喊都起不来的父亲。其他兄弟姐妹吓得早就跑走了，他沿着泥泞的山路大喊着狂奔，青湿厚重的云层压在远方的山头，他耳朵里像是塞了蜜蜂窝一样嗡嗡直响，跑了一下午才看到缓缓走来的海军府治安官。他在十六岁时有段时间天天呆在波拉勒斯，甚至因为暗巷里不同派系的斗争被扭送到托尔戈达监狱里呆了几天。首都的港口壮观宏伟，他很喜欢，但那森严的高墙令他望而生畏。  
是库尔提拉斯海军的错吗？  
他用余光瞟了一眼身后，又扶了一把小泰莉亚。  
忽然，前方的一抹亮色让他停住了脚步，泰莉亚没刹住撞到了他的背上。她揉着鼻子还没反应过来，就看见弗林急匆匆地转过身取下她斜挎着的锡壶：“我们得浪费点水了。”  
她看着弗林把壶盖拧开，将刚刚宝贝得不得了的水泼了一半到火把上熄灭了火光，感到大惑不解：“怎么了，才、才三点？四点？天还有好一会儿才亮呢。”  
“嘘。”弗林迅速打断了她，把熄灭的火把丢到地上，从一旁的松树下拢了些沾着露水的松针盖住火把冒出的烟雾，拽着她的胳膊将她拉进了茂密的灌木丛后。  
泰莉亚迷迷糊糊地顺着他的视线看向远方，这才发现远处有星星点点的烛火燃烧在山谷里。  
“这是哪儿呀，怎么会有人啊？”她惊讶地睁大了眼睛。  
“这里本来是一个已经废弃的渡口，朝西走上山大概一公里就是桥梁港。”弗林咬了咬牙。这个废弃的渡口曾经是他当年被从托尔戈达逃狱出来的一个临时中转点，他本以为这里不会有什么人知道。看来史威特是发现了这里，也看中了这块地方靠近托尔戈达的地理优势，暗中将这里建成了他自己的据点。  
曾经救过他的命的小海湾现在铁潮占领了，他自己设计的金红色绣铁青线快乐罗杰的旗帜如今张牙舞爪地树在山坡上，他们的火把从沙滩绵延到了山坡上，虽然人数不多，但已经足够将他包围了。  
刚刚他的火把的光一定被发现了。弗林看到有火光朝着自己的方向移动。  
该死。如果现在调转方向上山，能不能拖着受伤的腿爬上去都是个问题，就算翻上山顶，他也会被桥梁港堡垒的高墙隔在外面。现在天还没亮，稀薄的夜色尚且能够作为他们的掩护，但还有一个小时日出，他们要是被发现了那就完了。如果沿原路返回……不行，两个小时以内潮水会涨起来漫过哀嚎潮路，他们不能冒险淌水回去；就算他们不退到相遇的地方而是半途登山往坎宁斯村走，昨夜那些朝北追杀他的人说不定正守在那里等他落网。  
一声鹦鹉的啼鸣从南方传来，落入他的耳朵，弗林顿时汗毛倒竖。  
那是前不久才被哈兰招入麾下的那个绿皮兽人克拉格养的那只死鹦鹉，它的叫声听起来就像是鲨鱼牙做的小哨子似的，尖锐又难听，辨识度极高。  
也就是说，哈兰他们已经取得制空权了。  
他一瞬间甚至感到十分荣幸，毕竟他现在只是一个没了权力、支持者和船的落魄海盗，居然还能劳动铁潮的二把手三把手花那么大力气来追杀自己。  
但现在该怎么办呢，所有能走的路都已经被堵死了，一旦停歇下来，彻夜疾行的疲劳和酸痛就占据了他的身体。  
弗林向东侧望去，山崖在离他们大概两米左右的地方切断，向下就是垂直的崖壁和碎浪拍击的嶙峋礁石。  
无路可走了。  
他的喉结滑动了一下，侧目扫过蜷缩在自己身旁的小姑娘。  
泰莉亚已经没有力气恐惧了，她只能明白现在他们的处境很不好，但有些空洞的蓝眼睛目光呆滞，想来她也转不动脑子了。  
他想起泰莉亚腰上的海军府指南针，那玩意儿可以当做是身份的凭证了。假如……假如哈兰那边还有谈判的余地，他也许可以不必那么坚守自己的立场——不就是跟海军行贿换取大麻的走私许可吗。没错，本来海盗就没有什么立场与信念，能够活下去他什么都干得出来。他是海盗。  
泰莉亚虚弱地喘着气。她过了一会儿才注意到弗林在盯着自己看，反应了片刻才问：“怎么了……我们该、怎么办……”  
弗林仓皇收敛自己的目光。他张了张嘴又愣住了。停了好久，他才重新望着泰莉亚的眼睛对她微笑：“没什么。我们在这里躲个一天半天的，他们找不到我们就会走了。反正还有干粮不是吗？你先睡一会儿吧，我来望风，小泰。”  
泰莉亚迷茫地眨眨眼，弗林忽然就想起了八月海上的信风。阳光下他们驾着小帆船，他拎起鱼线把钓到的笛鲷得意洋洋地显摆给六哥看，结果下一秒二姐就钓上了更大的提拉加德鲈。海洋蔚蓝而澄澈。  
不知道能不能再吃到那么好吃的鲈鱼了。  
弗林在内心小声感慨着，揉了揉泰莉亚乌黑的头发，把自己的外套卷了卷垫在她头底下让她躺下。  
她脑袋一挨上他的外套就睡熟了。

<<  
腿上的伤口不知道什么时候已经不再流血了。弗林低头望了一眼被干涸的血迹和污尘弄得一片灰褐的临时绷带，确认伤口应该不会开裂之后快速望向山坳中的小型的海盗营地。有一小支人马距离自己的位置更近了，他必须快点离开刚刚熄灭火把的地方。  
泰莉亚还睡在那里。  
只要他在半途让那些人发现自己就行了。他们不知道自己遇到了她，只要他们不发现泰莉亚，她在这边的人离开之后就有机会上山到桥梁港，那里的海军守卫会帮她的。他还在她的地图上做了标记，又在她旁边的地上画了箭头，这次她总不至于再迷路了。  
弗林摸了摸因为假胡子被扯下现在还有些发痛的上嘴唇，莫名其妙笑了出来。  
真是想不到，他竟然也会有为了救人把自己推进火坑的一天，这怎么说都不是他的作风。可是泰莉亚她还小呀，她才十二岁，虽说头发剪得才堪堪齐耳跟个小男孩儿似的，但她会成长成很漂亮的大姑娘，到时候就不是小美人了，是大美人。她会在海上远航。如果他也是在十二岁遇上她——不是在每一条甲板缝里都藏着污水和血渍的海盗艇，就是普通的小船，那种开往东部王国的小巧又暖和的渡轮——他可以趁着收帆的时候爬上桅杆对她吹口哨，或者用小刀撬牡蛎给她看。  
也许他本来可以不当个恶棍的。  
弗林想念起“东方佳丽号”来了。  
健壮的绿皮兽人乘着五彩斑斓的大鹦鹉从空中俯冲而下，稳稳地落在地上，降落的重击让哈兰的小躺椅和鸡尾酒杯都抖了两抖。新船长不满地捻了捻自己的小胡子，慢悠悠从躺椅上爬了下来：“诶呀，‘天空队长’，你的动作能再鲁莽点吗？”  
克拉格在地面上吹着长长短短的哨声，指挥自己的坐骑鲨鲨停落在不远处的巨石上。他喷出一个鼻息，俯视着只到自己大腿一半高的哈兰·史威特：“鲨鲨已经找到他了，就在山上，正在朝我们靠近。”  
“哦哟哟！太好了！”哈兰兴高采烈地鼓起掌，“山间攀援，我们有猴戏可以看了！”  
他笑嘻嘻地环顾了一下周围的铁潮海盗。虽然他只带了大概三十来号手下，但三十个人抓一个弗林还抓不到吗？就因为他，艾胥凡家族跟自己要的租金提高了将近四分之一。败家子也没这样的。  
哈兰叹了口气。即便如此，自己本也没必要这么穷追不舍的，好歹弗林也算是给他建了铁潮这个底子这么好的帮会，但没办法，谁叫佐司瓦那边传信说任行港有人想保他呢。加上任行港那边儿的势力，到时候遭殃的就是自己了。  
“我就知道，你们的前船长啊总是喜欢走小路，偏放着康庄大道不走，你们说对不对？”哈兰·史威特跟旁边的人摇头晃脑，换来一片附和，“从他不跟那些官员好商量我就看出来了。唉，怎么办呢？你们看看他一个人在悬崖上多危险啊是吧。派出去的人怎么还没把他‘请’回来呢？”  
“史威特老大，您就放心吧，”一个水手抽了抽酒糟鼻，露出满口黄牙，“他们过不了多久就能把他带来了。”  
“嚯，那好。再来一杯香蕉朗姆，我慢慢等。”他又慢条斯理地爬上自己的躺椅，哼起了小调。  
山崖间，弗林握紧了自己的燧发枪。瑟银的枪管已经恢复状态，雕花的击发装置也没有问题。他已经看到了来抓他的人，点了点人头，确定只有六个。他们不知道自己走到了高一些的地方，还在沿着下方更平缓的山道在走。  
泰莉亚现在在他身后大概三百码的地方。  
他深呼吸。海风有些黏腻，但比起夜晚的时候已经好很多了。  
“砰！”  
一声枪响，唯一端着来复枪的水手的脑袋上出现了一个窟窿，随着飞溅的脑花和血液，那个水手轻飘飘地落到了悬崖底下。  
“开始了！”听见山谷中的枪声，哈兰兴奋地坐起，一不小心打翻了香蕉朗姆。他没空擦拭衣襟，而是一把抓过了旁边的望远镜，循着声音找起弗林的位置：“嚯！真不愧是前老大呀，都离我们这么近了！不枉我昨天下午刚回了趟城晚上就赶过来。”  
在离哈兰直线距离大约两百码左右的悬崖上，突如其来的伏击令剩下那些只有冷兵器的水手措手不及，慌乱之间有个人直接被同伴撞下了悬崖。紧接着，第二发子弹穿过了其中一个曾经在弗林手下办事、以力气大而闻名的水手的心脏，在他直直倒下去的时候一个身影从高处跃下，将他也踹下山去。弗林的枪已经换到了左手，右手握紧短剑挡开刺来的尖刀，反手从近身的一个水手脖子上抹过去。溅出的血洒进了最后那个水手的眼睛。他好不容易揉着眼睛勉强能看到东西了，猩红的视野中出现的最后的景象就是正对着他的枪口。  
“让出航道。”话音未落，他曾经的船长就扣动了扳机。  
面前的水手倒下后，弗林看向哈兰所在的方向——天光逐渐亮起来，他确定那个红艳艳的小侏儒就是哈兰·史威特。山脚下又有三四个人跑来了，他将悬崖上一块大石头推了下去，滚落的石块在半坡击倒了几个海盗，他趁乱冲下去，在侧腰挨了一刀后开枪击毙了一个人，突破阻击后一路狂奔到了缓坡沙滩上。几颗子弹擦着他后脚跟打中了岩壁，而弗林则前翻闪到了石头之后。他抢到了一把线膛长步枪，虽然装弹比他的燧发小美人慢得多，但射程远了不少。  
弗林听准对面装弹的时间，从石头后面探出头来对扑过来的海盗开枪了。这把枪的子弹不多，只有大约二十多发。他打倒了最前面的三四个人之后，被对面的火枪手一枪打中了左肩，冲击力让他向后跌坐到沙地里。  
泰莉亚在远处逐渐密集起来的枪声中惊醒了，她一骨碌从地上爬起来，循声看去，只见几百码之外的山崖下有步枪开火引发的火星、凌乱跳跃的火光，在一片混乱的明红之中，她远远就看到一个扎眼的白色的身影。  
她忘了自己扭伤的脚踝，腾地一声站起来。  
弗林的额头上渗出冷汗，但他不敢停下，迅速撤下还未被血染透的左袖，用牙齿咬着一段，飞快地在受伤的地方缠了两圈、紧紧打上结。调整好肩膀之后，他忍着痛感，伏在地上从一个隐蔽的角度崩掉了对面的两个火枪手。  
现在他与哈兰之间只剩下两个剑客了。他看到哈兰从他的小椅子上一跃而起，慌慌张张地想要去拿倒下的火枪手的武器，便立刻冲了出去，用最后的两发子弹干掉了那两个倒霉的剑客，在哈兰碰到地上的火枪之前抡起手里的长枪，像贵族打曲棍球一样用枪托狠狠砸上了哈兰的下巴。  
“啊！”哈兰倒在地上，鼻血从他的指缝中不断溢出，他看着朝自己靠近的弗林，蹬着短腿向后退，“等等，等等弗林老弟，我们还可以商量商量，你看我这不是来接你回自由港吗……”  
弗林踩住他红袍的下摆，弯下腰去抽出哈兰腰间的枪，把黑黢黢的枪口对准了他的眉心，忍住左臂的疼痛给枪上了膛：“是啊，真好的欢迎仪式，你这该死的拖把。”  
“不不不弗林，我们共事了三年，现在的铁潮这么强也有我一份力，你不能——”  
弗林用力扣动了扳机。  
“噗！”  
预想中的巨响并没有出现，取而代之的是一个有些滑稽的软绵绵的怪声从枪管前方发出来。弗林的身体因为用力过猛整个僵住了，连思维也变得迟缓。过了好一会儿，他才发现了不对劲，慢慢将视线从笑得诡异的史威特的脸上移到枪口。  
一团用棉花扎成的小玫瑰缠着花里胡哨的彩带和金箔纸片，从枪口中伸出，停在哈兰面前微微摇晃着。  
假的。  
“你——”弗林的话还没说出口，一只青筋暴起的粗糙的手就从他身后掐住了他的脖子。  
克拉格不耐烦地咂咂嘴，将他从地面上提起来，看着弗林不断挣扎的样子对史威特抱怨起来：“搞那么多花头干什么，直接剁碎不就好了。”  
弗林感到一阵窒息。随着视角升高，他看见剩下的十来个铁潮水手纷纷从周围的隐蔽处走了出来，围在哈兰身边。  
哈兰接过冰袋绑在下巴上，笑嘻嘻地从怀中掏出另一把枪：“你看，你拿的那把是我招待朋友用的。不过既然你这么暴躁，那我就只能用另一把了。”他朝旁边开了一枪，集中了鲨鲨栖停的巨石，巨型鹦鹉在克拉格不满的呼声中惊飞起来。  
“不过嘛，既然这儿枪这么多，我也用不着直接上这一把。”哈兰从地上捡起刚刚弗林用来击打自己下巴的火枪，挥舞枪托重击前任船长的腹部，“刚才你那一下还真够狠啊？啊！？你这个——嗷！”  
弗林把他踹翻在地。哈兰气冲冲地爬起来大嚷：“克拉格！给他点颜色看看！”  
兽人将弗林甩到地上。弗林刚刚站稳，就挨了一拳猛击，还没反应过来，又是一个勾拳打在腹部，他顿时呕出了一口酸水半跪在地，被旁边的水手一脚踢在头上。他在眩晕中趴在沙地里，久久无法起身。  
克拉格用左脚踩在他背上。  
哈兰整理了一下衣襟，蹲下去朝他低语：“想不到吧？我其实在自由港北边、西边、东边都布了关卡，你怎么逃也逃不出去的。”  
弗林低低地哼了一声。  
哈兰眯起眼睛：“你知道吗？其实你还是逃错方向了。要是你往西边儿佐司瓦跑，说不定还有四成机会能活下去甚至东山再起。”他不慌不忙地从口袋里掏出一张溅上血污的信纸，“任行港有人想保你来着，前一天就给你写信了。不过可惜呀，你没能看到……也难怪嘛，谁叫我的小鱼苗儿提前把它截住了呢？”  
佐司瓦……  
弗林吞了一口唾沫，费力地抬起眼望着那张纸，一个落款刺入他眼底。  
“克劳斯·晴风”。  
笛鲷的尾鳍拍在小男孩的脸颊上，海风将他们的笑声刮到遥远的地方。  
弗林挣扎着想要起身，被克拉格一脚踩回地上。他吐出一口血。哈兰像是看到什么不得了的好戏一样高声笑起来，把信件丢进一旁的篝火里，拍拍手掌坐回了小椅子上，对周围的水手们挥了挥手：“上拖刑吧。”  
水手们倒是犹豫了：“史威特老大，咱们只开了小艇来，没法儿用拖刑。”  
史威特啧了一声：“那别的没有嘛？九尾猫鞭呢？！”  
“也，也没带……您没说……”  
“我没说你们就、就啥都不带了吗啊你们这群填满烂香蕉泥的破丝袜！”哈兰气得直跳脚，他又走回去狠狠踹了一脚弗林：“你知道你为什么一败涂地吗？因为你和你的这些不知变通的榆木脑袋水手一样，根本就不知道顺势而变。你不是被血帆养大的吗？当年不是你亲手把这里的血帆赶走的吗！？我还以为你有点叛逆精神呢弗林老弟，结果你还是守着血帆的那套跟军方老死不相往来的标准——自由港这样是发不了财的，只有我，我才能为它带来无穷的财富和光辉的明天。只有我才配拥有无尽之海。你不配。”  
他拔出那把货真价实的手枪，像刚刚弗林一样上了膛对准了他。  
“砰！”  
一声巨响。  
哈兰吓得朝后跳了两三步，手中的枪也掉到了地上，在枪柄撞上地面的一瞬间手枪就走火了，一旁的一个倒霉水手应声倒地。  
克拉格也给吓了一跳，他把脚从弗林背上抬起来，一边摆出迎战姿势一边哑着嗓子问滚倒在地上的哈兰：“喂！什么情况！谁开的枪！？”  
哈兰望向刚刚自己站立之处，就在离自己脚印只有几公分的地方出现了一个莫名其妙的弹坑。他扯着嗓子叫起来：“有伏击！他妈的弗林！你是不是带了帮手！？”  
弗林摇摇晃晃从地上站了起来，搬起地上的一块石头朝克拉格的后脑勺砸去。兽人被猛然的钝击砸得眼冒金星，踉跄着回身，又被挥舞着长枪的弗林砸断了下颌的犬齿。  
哈兰趴在地上想捡起自己的枪，谁知又是几发子弹逼得他不断后退。他这才想起来去看到底是哪里来的偷袭者，在沙滩上望了望，他终于看见不远处有一个矮个子的小家伙端着刚刚倒下的另一个火枪手的枪，被枪支的后坐力撞得摇摇晃晃无法站稳。  
“你为什么自己先跑了！”  
泰莉亚朝弗林大喊。  
弗林一晃神，被克拉格的右勾拳击中脸颊。他的视域暂时陷入一片漆黑，凭着直觉抽出自己的燧发枪开了火。子弹击中兽人的右胸，克拉格倒退了几步倒在地上。  
“杀了她！杀了那个小疯子！”哈兰尖叫着，指挥剩下的几个水手去围攻泰莉亚。剩下的人都只有冷兵器，泰莉亚举着自己并不熟悉的火枪打中了其中的几个之后就放弃了这操作繁琐的热武器，转而挥动一直背在身上的碎骨锤。坚硬的锤头一下就敲碎了迎面而来的几个水手的颅骨，仅剩的几个人吓得转身跑回哈兰旁边。  
弗林喘着气举起短剑想要了结克拉格的性命，被身后的哈兰扑上来用匕首刺中了小腿。他嘶吼一声跪倒在地。  
“别动小姑娘！”  
哈兰一把揪住弗林的头发迫使他仰着头，将枪口抵上了弗林的太阳穴，对着泰莉亚气喘吁吁地笑了：“我没见过你。你也是刚刚遇上这个落水狗的吧？这是帮会内部的事儿。想要掺和进来，可以先到咱们自由港递交申请书，我们会在十个工作日内批准你加入铁潮海盗。”  
他望着泰莉亚不知何时握在手中的一把短火铳，朝一旁歪了歪头：“放下你的枪，我也会放下我的。”他把枪口又往弗林的太阳穴上戳了戳。  
泰莉亚犹豫着，枪口微微朝下指了。  
“别听他的，小泰！”弗林憋着一口气，“不要相信他！他是个骗子！”  
“你说什么呢？啊？”哈林难以置信地在他耳旁叫唤，“你他妈不也是个骗子吗？哪个海盗不是骗子？”  
他把弗林的脑袋又往后扯了扯：“放、下、你、的、枪。把双手举过头，我们也不想对小女士做出什么粗鲁的举动。”  
泰莉亚有些慌了，她看着周围再次围聚过来的海盗，又看了看哈兰·史威特。弗林被那个小矮子拽着头发，胸膛正一起一伏。他离她大概只有二十码，她能看清他脸上的斑斑血迹。  
她的肩膀也开始随着剧烈的呼吸起伏。她用充血通红的眼睛盯着弗林，脚上的绷带在海风吹拂下猎猎作响。  
她慢慢把火铳举过头顶指着天空，用一种变了调的声音对着他的方向大喊：“弗林，你不要死！”  
她忽然开了枪。  
哈兰愣了一下，痛心疾首地跺了跺脚：“弗林·晴风……怎么就你总能遇上这种好事儿呢？”他眼中寒光毕露，正准备对着弗林的脑袋扣动扳机，突然听见周围水手惊慌失措的呼声。  
“史威特老大！不好了，她、她是……”有水手朝他跑来了。哈兰立刻抬起头望向天空，看见刚刚的“子弹”变成了一簇闪亮的火光直冲云霄，飞过山顶，在空中炸开成了烟花，而那烟花在空中变成了……有一圈红光围着的翡翠色的海军之锚。  
那是库尔提拉斯海军府的紧急信号弹。  
“海军府的人？”哈兰一瞬间忘了开枪，而是用枪柄狠狠砸了一下弗林的头，“你他妈还说你不和海军谈判！？你自己找上了海军府的人？该死的我就知道你也是老谋深算——啊！”  
弗林趁他大骂的时候将右袖中藏的最后一把小拆信刀捅进了哈兰的腰侧，又利落地拔出来，带出一缕鲜血。他顺势将哈兰一个过肩摔放倒在地，将他的枪远远抛进了海里。  
他朝着泰莉亚的方向跑去。泰莉亚此时被几个水手包围了，挥舞着碎骨锤将他们挡在自己半径一米开外。而就在这时，克拉格挣扎着站起来了。  
“泰莉亚！跑！往山上跑！”弗林已经听到山间的鹰隼鸣叫之声了，那是桥梁港的守卫养的鹰。巡逻的海军府卫队已经看到了泰莉亚的信号弹，正在朝这个方向赶来。  
克拉格朝他攻来，他弯腰闪过一个拳击，从克拉格身边绕过去，尽最大可能跑向泰莉亚的方向。腿上的两个伤已经完全没有感觉了，他只能感到心脏在狂跳，海风腥咸。  
“鲨鲨！”克拉格高声呼唤。刚刚盘旋在山间的鹦鹉听到主人的召唤和接着的哨声，娴熟地翻飞着俯冲向泰莉亚的方向。  
弗林举起枪，用最后一发子弹击中了鲨鲨的背。鹦鹉痛苦地嘶鸣着撞进了一堆乱石和灌木。  
哈兰从后面开枪，打中了他的肩胛骨。  
“弗林！弗林！”泰莉亚惊叫起来。她冲过旁边的水手的包围，踉跄地跑到弗林旁边，拽着他要往山上走。弗林推着她的背，想把她推开。  
克拉格见到爱鸟被击中，已经怒不可遏了。他绿色的皮肤下血管暴起，一步步走向弗林和泰莉亚。剩下的三四个水手也朝他们围拢来。  
哈兰此时反而不再在意弗林的死活了。他一个人走到了海岸边，一边解开小艇的缆绳一边吩咐手下：“好了，够了，把他们带回去处置吧。海军要来了。”  
“他！打伤了！鲨鲨！”克拉格咆哮起来。  
“我他妈才不管你那只破鸟的死活！都过来！不然海军来了就完了！”哈兰率先跳到了船上。  
克拉格对他的命令充耳不闻，走上去一把夺过泰莉亚的碎骨锤。沉睡在他血液里的好战因子被激发了起来，弗林竟然敢对鲨鲨开枪，他无法忍受这种对自己最重要的伙伴的侮辱。  
一阵清脆的铃声刺破了山谷中的海雾，伴随着鹰唳破浪而来。所有人的视线都往声源的方向集中。只见东北方的海面上有几艘小型护卫舰朝这里驶来。在逐渐升起的晨光之中，船帆上的海军府标志清晰可见。  
“我就说了快点！海军来了！”哈兰扯着嗓子叫喊起来。他的回声还没散去，山上就已经下来了另一队人马：桥梁港的巡山护卫全副武装朝他们这里赶来。水手们吓得连滚带爬地往小艇上跑，克拉格没有办法，只能把碎骨锤往旁边一丢，冲到灌木丛里抱起鲨鲨，三步并作两步抢上小艇。  
弗林愣愣地看着哈兰的船飞快地驶离这片区域。而海军府的护卫舰似乎并没有想要追击的意思。几艘舰船缓缓在岸边停靠，放下了绳梯，几个海军就朝他们走来了。  
他下意识向往后退，被泰莉亚扶住，反倒向前走了几步。  
为首而来的大腹便便的中年男人看起来不是什么善类。他吹了吹灰黑的胡子，对泰莉亚瞪起眼睛：“你怎么回事？！为什么要跑出来？！”  
“啊呀！塞勒斯你干嘛！我刚刚赶跑了海盗呢。”泰莉亚心虚地笑起来。  
“你这小丫头真是——”被称呼为塞勒斯的男人翻了个白眼，转头看着伤痕累累的弗林，“抱歉先生，恐怕是您救了她吧？这小家伙净会给自己惹上麻烦。我是港口统领塞勒斯，是泰莉亚的养父。向您致谢，先生。”  
弗林挤出一个生硬的笑容。他想起来了，港口统领塞勒斯。的确是个不好惹的人。  
“敢问尊姓大名？”  
弗林正考虑着想要编个名字糊弄过去，泰莉亚就抢答了：“弗林！他叫弗林·晴风！”  
好的，完了。  
塞勒斯的眼神一下子变得难以捉摸起来，他露出了一个复杂的笑容：“啊，我好像记得这个名字。上一次看见好像是在‘传单’上？”  
“传单”是他们的术语，指的是通缉令。  
弗林只能耸耸肩，尽量轻松地笑着回答：“兴许吧，塞勒斯大人。久仰了。”  
“他以前是海盗头子！”泰莉亚还在一旁补充，“但现在不一样了，他不是海盗了！你该看看他是怎么揍那个新的海盗头子的。”  
“哦？”塞勒斯倒是有些惊讶了。自由港内部的信息他们掌握得并不是那么及时，看来这个年轻人是刚刚才被赶下了船长的位置——不过话说回来，那个弗林·晴风原来这么年轻的吗？看那画得歪七扭八的通缉令上蓬松的胡子，他还以为他是个和自己同样岁数的人呢。  
塞勒斯深思了一会儿，露出笑容：“弗林先生，既然你现在脱离了自由港，那么我有个建议。不如来海军府为我们工作怎么样？”  
“海军府？”弗林相当意外。他可从来没想和海军惹上关系，不过现在泰莉亚还在他旁边撑着他呢，他基本上是两条腿都泡进水里了。  
他想起哈兰的话，任行港那里还有人在等他，如果……  
“好！他会加入！”泰莉亚突然擅自替他拍板了。弗林瞪大了眼睛望着她：“你确定吗小泰？我怎么不知道？”  
“你就是会的。”泰莉亚晃了晃她还肿着的右脚踝。  
弗林登时闭嘴了。他舔着干涸的嘴唇，有些茫然地环顾着四周。塞勒斯身后，其他海军府的人开始这片海滩，也有像是塞勒斯副官的人走过去和桥梁港的巡山护卫交涉。海面上太阳越升越高，温暖的海风开始吹拂。  
泰莉亚又摇了摇他的胳膊。  
弗林这才回过神来，看向塞勒斯，习惯性地笑了出来：“我可从没想过成为海军啊。”  
“成为海军也是有一套很复杂的流程的，”塞勒斯豪爽地大笑起，“但我可以雇佣你。你完成任务，给我们提供帮助，我给你薪水。你还可以在波拉勒斯买个房子——虽然可能不能在城堡附近住下，但勾角地那儿的房子还是挺好的。”  
“我可不是什么喜欢安顿下来的人啊，先生。我生来就是在海上漂泊的。而且我的佣金可是很高的。不过……”弗林瞥了一眼泰莉亚，“如果是你的建议，我想我会合作，‘小丫头’。”  
暂时的契约也不错。说不定他以后还有机会能跟哈兰复仇呢。  
“你当然得合作啦！‘弗林叔叔’！”她笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的背，痛得他倒在地上。塞勒斯找了多少人来把他抬上船带回波拉勒斯，那就是后话了。

<<  
弗林从梦中惊醒了。他揉揉眼睛，从床头够过还没喝完的雪梨白兰地，喝了一大口。他打了个嗝儿，推开窗户。  
暴风港的海风扑面而来。  
他今天下午没什么事，但就是困倦，间间断断睡了一个下午，现在起来已经是黄昏时分了。  
不知道为什么会梦到八年以前的事情。说来那应该是他第一次见到泰莉亚，具体的情节到底是不是如梦里一般他也说不清楚，毕竟是好久以前了，但他那时的确受过一次很重的伤。他还梦到了点其他碎片般的光景，比如晴朗的夏日海面上随波浪轻轻起伏的游轮，一个黑头发的姑娘被风刮跑了白色的礼帽，他——梦里的他比现在要小一些——一手拽着绳子就从桅杆上跃出，抓住了她的礼帽。笛鲷上洒了罗勒叶和柠檬汁，他撬开牡蛎。黑发的姑娘对他微笑。  
弗林懒散地走出临时驻营地，走到暴风港的雪白砖石道上。  
暴风港不够大气，果然还是个内陆国家，根本比不上波拉勒斯港那能泊下一百多艘战舰的宏伟港口。他上个月拿到的新护卫舰，“夜光峡湾号”，是他拥有过的最小的船了，虽然这次没开过来，但他敢拿夜光峡湾的桅杆来打赌，连这种大小的船进出暴风港都能被这儿狭窄的码头栈道卡住。  
这种小气吧啦的港口配不上库尔提拉斯的女儿。  
弗林摇了摇玻璃瓶，把最后一口酒饮尽。  
不对，这说法有点问题。泰莉亚出生在罗德隆，她是内陆人的女儿。  
他心猿意马地漫步在街道上，步伐像是还没学会海脚。他随手把瓶子丢进沿途一个库尔提拉斯水手的背包里，兴许这个倒霉蛋之后会咒骂他，但是管他呢。  
泰莉亚明天要举行婚礼了。身为罗德隆高贵的圣骑士、暴风城曾经的摄政王伯瓦尔的女儿，泰莉亚·弗塔根在凯瑟琳上将和吉恩国王的撮合之下，即将嫁给现任的联盟至高王安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩。她和他是——那个文绉绉的词怎么说来着——天作之合。她曾经给他展示过弗塔根在很久以前写给她的信，褪色的墨痕描绘出的繁荣王国如今正生动地展现在他们面前，而信里一笔带过的“小国王”，已经成为了暴风城真正的国王，他像是太阳神在人间的投影，用灿烂尊严的形象照拂联盟的子民。  
和泰莉亚倒是挺配的。  
是啊，泰莉亚是库尔提拉斯的骄傲。八年的时间，她变得坚强为稳重，“净会给自己惹麻烦”的人则变成了弗林。他还是个还没完全摆脱小偷小摸恶习的前海盗。不过他有时候会想，如果——仅仅是如果——那个时候他们往佐司瓦走了，真的在那四成的几率里到达了任行港，他现在会是什么样子呢？泰莉亚会是什么样子呢？她恐怕早就有属于她自己的船了……  
忽然，一声熟悉的喊声打断了他漫无目的的思绪。  
“弗林！”  
弗林顿时一脚踩偏，踏到了路边的草丛之中。  
他有些狼狈地向上看去，看到有着漆黑鸦羽一般头发的那个姑娘趴在城墙上向下对他微笑。就像之前很多次在信风市场的黄昏一样。  
“嘿，小泰。”刚刚吞下的雪梨白兰地烧得他喉咙发紧。  
“你能上来一下吗？我想跟你聊聊天。”泰莉亚露出一个有些抱歉的微笑。  
弗林几乎是三步并作两步地跑上城楼。推开门，他就看到泰莉亚斜倚在女墙上。作为暴风王国的准王妃，她不再穿那身水手一般的衣服，而是换上了橄榄色镶金边的长裙，看起来和之前完全不一样了。  
弗林走过去，靠在她旁边：“嗯……怎么了？是咱们的小泰想家了？”  
泰莉亚轻轻搡了他一下：“快别这么说了，我现在……我有点……我想不明白。”  
“你那聪明的小脑瓜想不明白什么？”他还是那副嬉皮笑脸的样子。  
泰莉亚忍住翻白眼的冲动，只是把目光投向远处泛着红光的海面：“我觉得这一切都像梦一样。我……弗林，你知道，我想去冒险。”  
弗林入神地看着她把胳膊支在墙垣上撑着脑袋。  
“我从小就想出海，我训练了那么多年，就是想像个勇士一样，乘着船去看看外面的世界。但现在我要结婚了，”说到那个词，她垂下眼帘，眼角染上一点红晕，“一周前我就开始上礼仪课了。这里跟库尔提拉斯完全不一样，我……我可能要在这里落锚了，弗林。”  
她将有些惶然的目光抛给他。见他一言不发只是盯着自己，泰莉亚继续追问：“这样真的是对的吗？弗林？”  
弗林没有回答，只是看着海风把她的衣衫和头发微微吹动。她的黑发在风中如鸦翼般扬起，穿过她浓密卷翘的睫毛，在那双大海般蔚蓝的眼睛里投下捉摸不定的阴影。那双眼睛是会说话的，高兴时像晴朗的海面泛起融融的微澜，他犯各种错需要她去把自己从牢里捞出来时又卷起小小的风暴，皱起的眉头的纹路像是从圆润的山石上滚下的小瀑布。  
他见过她一万六千八百四十二次笑容，却只看到过那一次她眼中的光芒。在联盟年轻的至高王对她微笑并行贴面吻的礼仪时，那太阳般的金发倒映在她的瞳孔中，她的大海焕发出生命中最灿烂的光彩。  
从此，她的光芒变成了只属于另一人的光。  
弗林的喉结滑动了一下。他不动声色地呼出一口气，笑着对她眨眨眼睛：“你担心过头了。我觉得你没问题的。”  
“真的吗？”她像以前一样不依不饶。  
他哼了一声，点了点头，伸手摸向衣襟的暗袋。在这次出海之前，他把口袋里的手帕和子弹都掏了出来，换上了给她的礼物。  
“拿着这个。”他拉过泰莉亚的手，将东西放在她手心。  
泰莉亚疑惑地看过去。弗林往她手里放的是一个——  
罗盘？  
是一个大约半个手掌大的黄铜镶边的罗盘。玻璃盖之下，钴蓝宝石的罗盘表面上点缀着细碎闪烁的钻石颗粒与金线，勾勒出十字线和天空中的星辰。磁针在罗盘中轻轻颤抖着。  
看着她迷惑的表情，弗林憋着笑，伸手按动“罗盘”顶上的宝石按钮，“啪嗒”一声，“罗盘”——或者说，这个盒子的内嵌罗盘的盖子便打开了，里面是压成玫瑰花图案的细腻的绯红膏状物。  
“这是什么！”泰莉亚吓了一跳，小声惊呼，“是……是粉饼吗？是吗！”  
“是胭脂，傻丫头。”弗林头疼地笑起来，“作为准王妃该学会打扮自己了，好吗？”  
泰莉亚不服气地抬起头，却看见弗林以一种她从没见过的表情望着自己，她愣住了。  
“……也许你以后不会经常出去冒险了，内陆跟我们那儿还是不大一样。但是，泰莉亚，你的旅程并没有结束。”他很少用这种语气对她说话，声音听起来像是波拉勒斯港七月晴朗夜空下温暖的海风。  
她听见海浪。  
弗林站在离她一臂远的位置，眉目舒展开来，小胡子微微上翘：“你已经航行到这里了，以后你还有很长很长的航程，之后就是你一个人——也许带着国王陛下？哈哈停下别捶我——别的那些‘勇士’才没什么可羡慕的。小泰，你的远航是最无与伦比的、最了不起的旅程。你要一个人继续航向更加辽阔的大海。”  
海风把他们的头发吹乱，她看不清弗林的脸，只能低下头去，一边将头发捋到耳后，一边低声回应：“我明白了。”  
忽然，远处传来塞勒斯焦躁的喊声：“弗林！弗林·晴风！？都几点了！你小子快给我过来！”  
“哦对了！塞勒斯大人好像是吩咐过我要在六点半去找他。抱歉我先走啦小泰。”他握起右拳砸进左手的掌心，匆忙朝着城楼的门跑过去。  
“弗林！”  
少女的呼唤突然在他背后响起，圣光大教堂的钟声惊起白鸽、海鸥与云彩，他几乎是迫不及待地转身眺望她，目光像是烧红的剑穿过冷水一般的空气，发出吱呀轻叹的声音递到她面前。  
他凝望着泰莉亚，突然觉得自己的礼物送错了。泰莉亚才不需要什么胭脂腮红之类的呢。在柔和的天光中，她小麦色的细腻皮肤上流淌着蜜一样的晚霞，暖红的光泽映照着她的脸颊，鸦羽般的黑发迎风飘扬，她的眼睛中晃动着小小的光点，就像那个只有她的父亲与爱人才会称呼的昵称一样——小星星。  
水手在海上永远眺望的北极星。  
他真的，真的，好想吻她。  
“谢谢你，弗林。”她轻声说，“真的谢谢你。”  
弗林·晴风远远地露出一个爽朗的微笑：“别这么客气。明天要好看点，‘小丫头’。”  
“知道了——‘弗林叔叔’！”  
她笑起来。  
他朝那个灿烂又有些虚幻的笑影挥了挥手，关上了门。

<<  
次日。  
暴风港的码头到处洒满暖融融的阳光。澄澈蔚蓝的天空映着大海的色泽，弗林走过之处惊起一群海鸥。它们飞往天际。  
凡瑞克从桅杆跳到临近的甲板上，看着突然从楼梯上冒出来的人头吓了一大跳：“嘿！弗林！？你怎么来了？我以为他们要派别的人来领航呢。”  
弗林故作深沉地往船舵走去，一边往前襟的暗袋里摸索：“我也想在这里休假，但谁叫人手不够了呢？这次自由港铁潮和劫掠港雾帆的暴动一定是挑准了联盟这边婚礼的时候的。塞勒斯大人吩咐咱们加急，有钱不赚——”他掏了半天才想起来口袋已经空了，昨天晚上塞勒斯跟他讲了很久的支援行动要求，结果就忘了去买新烟。  
“非君子。”凡瑞克接过话头，开始向甲板下面招呼。库尔提拉斯海军府的水手们一个个回到岗位上。  
他回忆起塞勒斯跟他描述的情报，确信即将有一场恶仗要打了。  
弗林用余光瞥着光明大教堂的方向，它琥珀金色的穹顶璀璨庄严。婚礼的钟声敲响，王城放飞白鸽，一阵风卷着玫瑰花瓣从他鼻子下掠过。  
仿佛遥远梦境般朦胧的花香。  
弗林·晴风揉揉鼻子，那股香味消失了，取而代之的是他熟悉得不能再熟的海水气息，阳光蒸发水分，干燥的海风有苦涩而清爽的盐味。  
“起锚！”弗林打了个哈欠，眺望着远方蔚蓝的世界，懒洋洋地喊道，“目标，自由港。”

End


	2. 昼航

再见自由港番外·昼航。

<<  
他看见海。  
一望无际的碧蓝的大海，日光从大朵大朵奶白色的云朵中渗下，为海面撒上深浅不一的光斑。清澈柔软的浪花在船下翻卷着，信天翁掠过海面。  
那是一艘很美的船，船身和甲板都是最好的柚木，内部隔间则都是用香料熏过的红松，在船头的浪花女神是大理石的，连从赤红渐变成金橘色的外层涂漆都掺了珠光粉。她看起来体型并不是那么小巧可人，但毫无疑问是个美人，在金灿灿的日光下闪闪发亮。  
船上只有他们两个人。这显得这艘船更大了，但他觉得这不是什么大问题。他爬上桅杆，在瞭望台里用望远镜望着甲板上的另一个人——这是他喜欢的把戏。她坐在一个蒙着油布的大大的木箱上。在望远镜中，她漆黑如鸦翼般的秀发显得有些模糊，可爱的脸庞也有些变形，但这只会让他的姑娘显得更加动人。  
她显然是发现他了，爬到木箱顶上站起来，先是长长叹了一口气，然后扬起明媚的笑脸朝他招手。  
她真是太美了。  
他想永远这么看着她。  
“弗林！”他听到了她的呼唤声，那声音有些遥远，有些模糊，被海浪的声音淹没，他不太能确信是否真是她在喊他。  
“弗林！”  
天气真好啊。  
他仰躺在一片破碎的甲板上，眼前只有没有边界的晴朗的蓝天。夜晚已经过去了，黎明把光送到他面前，但血腥味和硝烟的味道阻塞了他的呼吸。身上有四个弹孔，旋转裂解的弹片将他的伤口连同大动脉一起撑开，血在源源不断往外冒去，而呼吸的力气，说话的力气，都渐渐退缩到身体的深处，然后凭空消失了。  
他回想起之前曾经见过的每一个晴朗的天气，以及同样一望无际的大海。  
东方佳丽号和他的姑娘航行在天空中，趁着启明星还没黯淡下去渐行渐远，只在他逐渐扩散的瞳孔中留下一个缥缈的影子。  
涨起的潮水有些发凉，漫过他的手指和耳垂。  
弗林·晴风吐出最后一口呼吸。

<<  
“弗林！”  
泰莉亚·弗塔根——现在是泰莉亚·乌瑞恩，拖着长裙，艰难地跋涉过潮水渐渐涨起的海滩。在离她不远的地方，一艘挂着暴风城雄狮帆的小船停靠在礁石边，船上为数不多的船员都不知所措地望着一片狼藉的海滩。  
这里是自由港。  
泰莉亚一脚踩进一个小沙坑，颇费力地把脚拔出来，结果掉了一只鞋子。这细跟的缎面木箱靴不大好走路，她把另一只也蹬掉了，踩着丝绸长袜朝前奔跑。长裙吸饱了海水变得越来越重，原本她一分钟不到就能跑完的路程现在变得异常漫长 ，她踉踉跄跄地跑过去，终于在快要靠近他的地方摔倒了。  
她潦草地将掌心的泥沙摸到裙子上，一边快速用膝盖挪行到他旁边。  
弗林的眼睛微睁着。  
她的手率先接触到他的手背，指尖只有一片冰冷。  
泰莉亚愣住了。她又轻轻推了推他的肩膀，没有得到任何回应。  
也许是恶作剧，或者是勾角地蒸馏酒里兑了那些危险的药。她决定等一会儿，等到弗林憋不住气，就会猛地一个深呼吸，从甲板上坐起来，一边埋怨她怎么不上当一边喘着气大笑。  
于是她坐在弗林旁边，但过了很久，久得她的腿都酸了，涨起的潮水几乎要没过弗林的耳朵，他还没起来。贼鸥从山间悬崖上飞下，落在猩红的沙滩上，占据了那些已死的海盗的尸体。泰莉亚这才低下头，看着弗林。  
深深的枪伤像是深渊之眼凝视着她，深红色染透了他身下的夹板。  
她像是恍然明白过来什么，先是倒抽了一口气，然后她开口想要叫他的名字。但不知怎的，在声音发出之前，一滴眼泪突然掉了下来，砸在了弗林的衣襟上。  
泰莉亚哽住了。她屏气闭上眼睛，过了好一会儿，才调动全身的力气，短促地喊了一声“弗林”，甚至连尾音的闭音节都被吞掉了，仿佛说的话越短就越能止住不断涌出的泪水。  
但这是徒劳的尝试。她睁开眼泪封锁的眸子，身体垮下去，竭力将弗林从海水中扶起来。他变得僵硬而沉重，她扶不住他，只能勉强抱着他的脖子，把颤抖的嘴唇贴在他的脸颊上，发出模糊不清的哀泣。  
“弗林，弗林……”她的脑海里只剩下了这一个词，像是遇难的水手抱住仅剩的浮木，不断呢喃着。  
前天是她的婚礼。婚礼全程她都没有看到弗林，她本以为他会至少在冷餐会出现的——这种重要的日子他不可能不在。但繁琐的王室婚礼的流程让她暂时忘了这个问题。直到第二天早上，她询问塞勒斯才得知，提拉加德海湾的残余海盗又出动了，企图趁库尔提拉斯海军府防御减弱的时候到波拉勒斯偷袭，弗林作为一个“闲人”自然地担下了回国支援的任务，要在海盗进入波拉勒斯之前就截断他们。  
她以为不会有事的。  
他们都以为不会有事的。  
但波拉勒斯的法师传来急报，称海盗们还私藏了一批之前未能缴获的艾泽莱晶岩武器，弗林的支援部队与他们陷入了苦战。  
然后她赶回来了。她已经是暴风城的王后了，这种战事她本不该出面，塞勒斯也一直阻拦她，但不知为什么她就是觉得她一定得回来。  
她的泪水流进弗林的鬓角。  
“王后殿下，”她带来的水手慢慢走了过来，“这里，这……”  
他们错愕地环视着四周。没有活着的水兵或海盗，只有遍地亡骸和破碎的船只、刀枪。艾泽莱晶岩火药的碎屑散落在被血水浸泡的沙滩上，阳光下折射出彩虹般微妙的光泽。  
情况再明显不过了，恶战到最后，孤注一掷的海盗企图将船开往波拉勒斯引爆炸药，为了阻止这种结果，弗林的船队和他们同归于尽了。  
泰莉亚坐在海水里，腥咸的海风将她的头发吹乱。她僵坐了许久，终于抬起头，对着身后的水手吩咐：“你们，全都去波拉勒斯汇报战况。我在这里等你们。”  
“是！可是王后殿下，您……”  
“去。我要留在这里。”  
水手们愣了一下。王后的声音中有种不容抗拒的力量，他们行了一礼就纷纷跑向了船，沿着东边的海岸线赶往波拉勒斯。  
等到船帆消失在哀嚎潮路的山脚背后，泰莉亚这才站起来。她眼中的眼泪已经接近蒸发，只在脸颊上留下两行弯曲的泪渍。她用力把弗林拖起来靠在一块高一些的岩石上。接着，她四下眺望。  
有了，还有没有被破坏的船。  
她先是小跑过去确认船的情况。那是一艘四人单桅的小帆船，船上只有空麻袋和一小兜渔具，但船体完整。于是她又跑回去，双手托着弗林的两腋，一点点拖着他朝小船走去。  
一路上行走十分艰难。下坡的路被海水淹没，弗林变沉了，她几次差点松手让他掉进水里。但她好歹还是绕过了石头和埋在泥沙里的尖锐箭簇，将他翻了几次身推上小船。  
她用力将船推进海里，然后猛地跳上船。小帆船摇晃了几下，稳住了。  
泰莉亚喘息着，看向弗林苍白的脸。  
“说来我啊——好像在任行港有亲戚呢。”盛夏的信风集市，他举着柿味雪糕冲她眨眼，“如果塞勒斯大人给我在夏天放个假，我就去那里瞧瞧，然后往北航行，去看海上的极光。今年的活儿真是太多了，我快累死了。”  
她蓦得咧开嘴，目光避开弗林身上的弹孔，对他微笑：“我们去看极光吧。”  
她升起帆。

<<  
他翻出瞭望台一跃而下，引起女孩的一声惊呼。实际上她没有必要那么紧张——他手上还紧紧攥着桅绳呢。几个空中的腾跃摆动之后，他顺利地落到她面前的甲板上。  
“你就不能不做那些吓人的动作吗？”她没奈何地冲他抱怨，“而且你太沉了，甲板都被你震得抖了好几下。”  
“放心好了！这可是柚木的甲板，十个我都砸不坏它。”他大剌剌的笑，兴冲冲地朝船舱走，“昨天的香蕉朗姆还有吗？”  
“别企图在大上午喝酒。现在只有冰激凌还在供应。”她拦在他面前，给他展示刚刚从厨房拿出来的柿味冰激凌。  
他捂住脸呻吟了一声，放下手的时候却已经恢复了笑容，从善如流地接过盛着橘红色小球的蛋筒，一边舔一边“埋怨”着她：“这可是新鲜的柿子，你做这个浪费了多少水果？”  
她抬起自己圆润小巧的下巴，额头上的细汗在日光下闪烁：“我可没浪费任何一个柿子哦，你要不吃就还过来。”  
“那怎么行呢？我都吃了这么多了。”他露出讨好的笑容，“我错了！我不该质疑小泰的手艺的！”  
她扬起嘴角哼了一声，脚步轻快地朝船头走去。

<<  
上午十点的阳光是灿烂的白金色，它遍洒整片海域，只在遥远的南方落下一小块乌云的阴影。  
风鼓满了他们的船帆。  
泰莉亚已经把被海水和淤泥弄得一团糟的丝绸长袜脱下来扔进了海里，赤裸的脚掌踏在甲板上，有一层海水夹在她的皮肤和木板之间。她的脚趾被泡得发皱。  
她握着弗林的手，有些茫然地盯着自己的手掌。  
掌中有一个“罗盘”安详地躺在那里，磁针轻轻摇晃着，稳定地指向南北两极。她抬起头把了把船舵，确保船头向西。  
这是弗林送她的结婚礼物。在罗盘之下，细腻带着微闪的玫瑰状胭脂静静被密封在小盒里。  
很久以前她不会看罗盘，以为朝着那根红色的针指着的方向走就可以到自己想去的地方了，结果从波拉勒斯一路翻山越岭到了自由港，然后遇到了这个教会自己看罗盘的人。  
那是好久好久以前的事情了。  
她不太记得当时具体的情况，只记得是个深夜，他们来了一场漫长的跋涉，又迎来了血腥的黎明，但终归是获救了。她拽着塞勒斯的袖子让他把弗林带了回去。弗林在海军医院呆了一个月之后成为了海军府的特殊编外人员——具体工作是为塞勒斯网罗情报、捉拿被通缉的海上走私犯，以及为泰莉亚编织出千奇百怪的故事。  
一只海鸥从她头顶掠过，撩动泰莉亚的头发。她吓了一跳，下意识地用海盗黑话小声地骂了一句。  
如果让塞勒斯知道了，她肯定要挨骂的。  
在意识到自己刚刚说了什么之后，她忽然这么想。  
不过挨不挨骂不一定，她也已经二十岁了，海港的人谁不会说几句海贼语呢？但塞勒斯倒是有可能埋怨到弗林头上。她会说的为数不多的几句海上脏话都是弗林的口癖，在不能随意出海的日子，他们窝在港口统领办公室的壁炉旁，望着门外连成水帘的大雨，悄悄地接龙似的念叨着海盗黑话的“基础词汇”。炉火把办公室里泛着青色的潮湿气息蒸干，他们偷偷笑着，还要提防塞勒斯突然质问他们在说什么。这是另一种意义上的“冒险”。  
弗林还教了她好多东西。  
他告诉她在库尔提拉斯之外，每条航道的信风何时到来，老练的水手会如何收帆；他告诉她在遥远的海峡对面，米奈希尔港和托巴拉德港的海水的气味有什么不同——这样她就可以在还没踏上甲板的时候，便已看见世界上每一个角落的小港口的旅店的壁灯。  
他告诉她为什么那位刚强的海军女中尉每次看见口袋小酒馆里的海潮花刺绣挂画就会收敛起笑容黯然离开，然后连着一个星期在刚进入青春期的她因为那些别离的故事哭得睡不着的时候从她的房间的天花板暗格翻进来，给她讲库尔提拉斯的高山峡谷里每种花的寓意和传说。他告诉了她库尔提拉斯的一切。  
他还告诉她怎么用那些暗语当做防身的武器。  
“你太操心了吧？”泰莉亚皱着眉头，露出了好笑的表情，“我也不是小孩子，而且我敢发誓那些骨头帮的小混混打不过我的。”  
弗林不认可地摇摇头：“那些明面上的混混你能看出来，那暗巷里的和平民打扮得一模一样的人你会有所防备吗？真正的生意都是在巷子里悄无声息地成交的。”  
“可我也不是一直走小路。”她有点不耐烦了。  
“我的意思是，你听到那些有含义的话，就可以尽量避开，好吗？我可不想踩着唐威治管区遍地横流的污水去支援你……”  
她不服气地挑起眉毛，将碎骨锤扛上肩膀对他招了招手：“哦，是吗？谁支援谁还不一定呢！我们去训练场比划一下？”  
“不用了不用了！”弗林连忙摆摆手，一溜烟地跑远了，留下她在原地捧腹大笑。  
泰莉亚回想着，轻轻笑出了声。她顺势朝一旁望去，想要打趣地用胳膊肘捅捅弗林的腰。  
她扑了个空。  
弗林躺在离她一臂远的地方。  
她怔怔地敛起笑容把头转回去。过了好一会儿，她才压下鼻头上像是被重击一拳而不断泛酸的感觉，仰头望着鸥羽飘舞的晴空，轻轻哼起一支用海盗黑话胡乱拼凑的、不成调的小曲。

<<  
他把烤笛鲷端到她鼻子下，她被吓着了，朝后蹦了一蹦才定下神看盘子里的午餐。在看清了鱼的品种后，她发出一声哀叹：“又是笛鲷！我们已经连着三天都吃笛鲷了！就没有鲑鱼吗？就是之前那种皇帝鲑鱼——”  
“那可是极北海域的进口货，哪儿能天天吃到。”他瘪着嘴做了个鬼脸，“最近是笛鲷的迁徙期，钓上来的全是这种。我今天搁了黑醋和罗勒，你尝一口就知道有多鲜了。”  
他用银叉挑起一块香煎鲷鱼送到她面前。她不情愿地吹了吹咬了一大口，含含糊糊地抱怨：“还行吧……没有鲑鱼，那鲈鱼呢？我也想吃提拉加德鲈了……”  
“你这小脑瓜想什么呢？”他笑了起来，看着她把嘴里的鱼肉咽下去，又给她插了一块，“我们在佐司瓦以西呢，提拉加德离我们远了去了。”  
“你也吃啊。”  
“你先吃。”  
她眨眨眼睛：“等会儿我去把捕虾网翻出来，明天就有海虾可吃了。”  
他无奈地耸耸肩把盘子放到她手里：“你就不能先吃完吗？当然有别的可吃了。你自己拿着，我去把牡蛎拿过来。”他看见了她眼中突然闪亮起来的光，嘴角的弧度更大了一些。  
他拎来了两个桶，一桶是新鲜打捞的牡蛎，他已经做过一点预处理，将牡蛎壳上附着的藤壶都刮掉了。她目不转睛地看着他拿起一只牡蛎，抽出腰间的小刀，用刀背磕了磕牡蛎壳的边沿，接着将刀刃顺着牡蛎壳的开合口横向插了进去，娴熟地轻轻一拧，壳就被撬开了，露出鲜嫩饱满、汁水四溢的牡蛎肉。他从另一个桶里舀上一小瓢清水，冲掉壳里乱七八糟的泥沙，将开好的牡蛎递过去。  
她接过，快速地将牡蛎肉连同汁水一起吮到嘴里，并在同时发出了陶醉的哼声：“好鲜！虽然有点沙子，但还是好鲜！”  
“是吗。”他得意地笑着，又开了一个，再递给她。她却不急着吃，反而催促他快给自己开一个。等他撬开了第三个牡蛎，她才举起手中的牡蛎壳，对他做出碰杯的姿势：“干杯！敬——”  
“敬什么？”他明白过来，笑得眼睛都眯起来了，在眼角挤出一道道鱼尾纹。  
“敬丰饶的大海！”  
“好，敬大海！”  
他们用牡蛎壳碰了碰，饮尽壳中鲜美的海蚝，然后坐在甲板上大笑起来。

<<  
漫长的等待之后，泰莉亚终于感觉到指尖的鱼线被牵动了，她果断地提起线——没有钓竿，她只能用这种方式。尽管用来牵引发力的手上裹了层布，但鱼反向游窜带来的压迫力还是割得她手指生疼。  
她费了一番劲才终于把猎物提了上来。破浪而出的是一条体型还算客观的午夜鲑鱼，放在一般渔民的船上也算是不错的渔获。  
鲑鱼甩动尾巴有力地挣扎着，晶莹的水珠从暗蓝的尾鳍上溅起，甩到她脸上。她拽着鱼将鱼头重重砸在船舷上，直到鲑鱼安静下来。她只知道鱼市上的贩子会把用刀背拍鱼头作为杀鱼的第一步，但她从来都不确定鱼到底只是晕过去了还是在那时就已经死了。这无从考证，毕竟除了海没有谁能理解鱼的语言。  
泰莉亚从一旁抽出小刀，沿着腮的位置斜向腹深割了一道，继而从切口的两端顺着鱼身的走向快速划了两道口子。她本想就着鱼尾再平切过去，割下最上层的一大片肉，但本搁在她膝上的鱼此时腹部向下耷拉下去，从切口中露出浅黄的晶莹圆卵——是洄游的雌性午夜鲑鱼。她不大喜欢这种东西，于是挽起袖子把手从切口里伸进去，将下腹的两条厚实粘连的成块鱼子掏了出来，丢进了身后的海里。  
她的手被鱼血染成深红。掏出鱼子之后，她能够看见鱼腹的深处暗藏着盘曲的肠道和脏器。很奇怪，明明那些器官是粉红的甚至苍白的，但上面几乎都包裹着一层暗紫红色的血渍。  
泰莉亚怔怔地看着自己的手，犹豫了一下还是继续剖鱼。这条鱼她恐怕得吃到晚上甚至第二天。从鱼尾向鱼头横着平切，刀刃紧贴着鲑鱼的脊椎向前滑行，无声地滑坡肌肉组织。她提着尾部割开的肉往上一提，肉就被解下来了，绯红的肉展露出来。她将鱼翻了个身，污血洒得她满裙子都是，但她的手没晃，继续切下背面的肉。  
带着鱼骨的中心部分被丢入海中。两片红红的东西摆在她腿上，在日光下闪烁着血块的暗光，颤动着的薄薄的绯红之下隐约可见白色的组织纹理整齐排列。它现在不再是鱼了，只能称为肉——这种说法大概有些奇怪。  
她切下一小块鲑鱼肉，扯掉带着厚厚脂肪的鱼皮，囫囵塞进嘴里。  
没有什么味道好不好的说法，就是生鱼肉的味道，带着没有冲去的血液的腥甜。新鲜的鲑鱼肉饱满而有嚼劲，她用力阖动上下颚，感觉到鱼肉的肌理在牙齿间断裂。  
她用还干净的手腕擦掉嘴角的血迹，又塞了一块儿鱼肉，随便一咬，血腥味便弥漫了整个口腔。  
泰莉亚抑制住反胃的感觉，强将嘴里的肉咽下去，又吃了一块。  
弗林——  
她忽然忍不住了，趴在船舷上对着腥咸的海水大声呕吐。她吐不出来什么东西。  
粉色的肉糜从透明的水中下坠，慢悠悠飘向深蓝绿色之中，连带着暗红色的血丝和朦胧的腥甜味一同扩散。吐到最后她只是干呕，剧烈的咳嗽让她头脑昏沉。她强压下眩晕，把剩下的鱼肉也一起扔掉了，无力地倚靠着船舷瘫坐着。  
正午的日光毫无遮挡地从她头顶上倾斜下来，四下寂然。  
泰莉亚想象着血肉和其他一些什么会带来痛楚的东西，弹孔、刀伤，那些她曾经潜意识里相信杀不死他的东西。它们都记叙着生命消失前的每一秒种发生的事情。他的伤口上皮肉外翻，他被吃掉了，被死亡吸饱了血，然后吞吃干净。  
她还是想吐，但仍然努力伸手，把手搭到弗林的腿上。  
她又开始哭了。

<<  
她有些抱歉地看着蹲在自己面前的人：“没事的，不用浪费干净的水了——嘶！”  
“不行。”他的声音听起来像是生气了。他几乎从来不对她发火，但他本来也不是什么好脾气的人，一旦生气起来就是认真的，从这种程度上来说他们的倔强程度简直不相上下。  
他仔细用清水冲干净了她脚心的伤口，又用从船长办公室翻出来的那套还是崭新的简易医疗工具将扎在那条伤口中的小木刺尽量轻柔地拔出来。在听到她小声的吸气之后，他稍微顿了顿，冲掉再次渗出的血珠，用棉球把伤口擦干。  
“抱歉……我应该穿鞋的。”她叹了口气率先认错，但接下来的辩白让这认错的态度打了点折扣，“但实在是太热了嘛，赤脚踩在甲板上很舒服的。”  
“那你也不该就这么到处跑。”他瞥了一眼丢在一旁的刷子和抹布，把棉签戳进碘酒瓶里。  
她咬了咬嘴唇：“我想打扫甲板啊，我感觉甲板有点脏了。”  
“那你就更不应该不穿鞋了！甲板上还是有很多粗糙的木片棱角的，你也知道它脏，就没想过脚破了可能会得破伤风？我们现在又不是在波拉勒斯，到哪里给你治病。”他没好气地反驳。  
棉签饱蘸着碘酒药液，轻轻碰上那道大约三厘米长的狭长的裂口，他微微皱着眉，将药液抹开。  
“啊啊轻点儿！”她把脚从他掌中收回来，抱着脚心不停吹气。  
他没说话，等她不喊了才重新托着她的脚踝为她打上绷带。系上一个漂亮的结之后，他给她套上软皮便鞋。  
“抱歉……”她小声地道歉。  
他从下往上仰望着她。过了好一会，他叹了口气，撑着膝盖站了起来：“好吧，原谅你了。下次小心点。”  
她忍着还隐隐作痛的伤勾起微笑，摇摇晃晃地站起来，被他一把扶住。她有些惊讶地抬头，发现那种爽朗的微笑终于又重新回到了他的脸上，这让她松了一口气，但还是有些不安。  
他又盯了她一会儿，忽然，他将她拦腰举起，在甲板上转起了圈。  
“你干什么呀！”她惊叫出来，他的手搁在她腰上弄得她很痒。她紧紧攥着他的肩膀。  
“跳舞啊！”他大笑着抱她胡乱转起来。  
“这是哪门子的舞啊！我的天呐——哈哈哈快放我下来！”  
他们额头相抵，歪在一边的船舷上，笑得上气不接下气。

<<  
一只海鸥停在泰莉亚身边，被她挥挥手赶走了。下午三点的太阳暖洋洋的，浪花轻轻拍打小船，海面温暖潮湿，她甚至有些渴睡了。  
现在海上无风，帆船基本上悬停在海洋中央，被深处缓缓流动的洋流慢慢推到西北方去。她懒得摇桨，干脆就随它自己漂流了。反正方向和目的地是一致的。  
她的情绪已经平稳下来了，于是安静地看向弗林，甚至嘴角带上了一丝不知所谓的淡淡的笑容。  
弗林的脸现在看上去颜色有些奇怪，蜡白的皮肤只留了些许正常的皮肤的肉色。他的额发之前被海水打湿黏在额头上，现在已经干了，乱糟糟地垂顺下去。他引以为傲的小胡子也是一根根胡乱耷拉着。  
她曾经见过阵亡海军的葬礼，在亲人与战友追悼之后，棺椁被合上、体面地落入库尔提拉斯的黑土地里。弗林现在看上去和“体面”一点儿都不沾边。他身上那件万年不离身的皮袍已经脏得看不出原本的颜色了，毛领也结了块黏成几坨。  
如果他来参加她的婚礼，会换件好点的衣服吗？  
泰莉亚回想起前天刚刚举行的婚礼仪式。凌晨四点被叫醒，洗漱后换上洁白的蕾丝衬衣和裤袜，用带着鱼骨的束腰勒紧腹部，勾勒出苗条的曲线。衬裙、裙撑、罩裙、头纱一层层叠到她身上，再配上手套和高跟鞋。几个侍女围着她给她化妆，她困得直打哈欠，还没反应过来就被塞上了华贵的马车，一路送到圣光大教堂。清晨的阳光照耀它琥珀金的尖塔，钟声敲响，她踏上台阶，阶下千万子民为她欢呼鼓掌。塞勒斯等在门口，负责把她送入教堂，并最终将她的手交给她的丈夫。  
年轻的国王身着礼服，碧蓝的眼瞳中盛满真挚的情意。他们并肩站在神坛前，听了将近半个小时冗长的演讲和神圣祷告，然后对着圣光宣誓结为夫妻。她说：  
“我，泰莉亚·弗塔根，愿意成为暴风城的王后、联盟至高王的伴侣、安度因·莱恩·乌瑞恩的妻子。圣光在上，我愿永远爱慕他、宽慰他、辅佐他、荣耀他，永远忠诚于乌瑞恩，至死不渝。”  
她的丈夫给了她一个温柔的吻。  
后来的过程就快得让她脚不离地了。他们坐着敞篷马车在骑兵队的护卫下环游全城的主要道路，对民众挥手致意。在路过一个跨越运河的小桥的时候，马车车轮硌到石砖颠簸了一下，玫瑰花瓣落入她的怀中，她忽然想起来没见到弗林。  
从出皇宫客房的时候起，一直到大教堂，对他们点头微笑的人群有塞勒斯、普劳德摩尔家的两位上将、吉恩国王、来自西边卡林多大陆的夜精灵首领、德莱尼的先知、矮人的国王，但就是没有弗林。  
这个小小的念头一闪而过后消失无踪。她和丈夫还有王宫的王后晋封仪式、贵族觐见礼会和皇室书记员访谈要参加。她的丈夫在晚宴上拉着她的手，新人需要共跳第一支舞。她实在不擅长这个，就算恶补了一个星期还是不停地踩到安度因的脚。他笑着安慰她说自己的父王也曾经在舞会上大出洋相，然后温柔地亲吻她的眼睛。觥筹交错、琴歌回旋，她被轻飘飘羽毛似的快乐卷进一场微醺的幻梦里。  
她还真的就以为自己是世界上最幸福的人了。  
可是弗林·晴风死了。  
这打碎了她一切的快乐。  
在她翩翩地和新婚丈夫跳着舞的时候，他的船队驶过冰冷的海雾，朝着灯影和刀光闪烁的自由港前进。可是如果弗林没有出海，而是多留了那么一天，会怎么样呢？  
弗林在她的婚礼上会穿什么衣服呢？如果他没把藏在靴跟中间的钱拿去买酒喝而是置办一身新衣服，他会是什么样呢？是不是学着那些贵族，穿着崭新的燕尾服（虽然她那些来参加婚礼的贵族穿的都是旧衣服），脚上是方方正正的皮靴，领花上坠着宝石，还要提个手杖？  
泰莉亚忽然站起身，走到弗林身边，有些紧张地握住他的手。她坐立不安，很快又起身，走到他脚边，试着摸了摸他的鞋跟。  
果不其然，她抽出了一张防水油布，抖开之后里面掉出几张库尔提拉斯通用的纸币。  
泰莉亚促狭地笑了一声，丢下钱，把脸埋进手掌里。  
那样太奇怪了，她想象不出来那个样子的弗林。他从来都是那样看起来漫不经心、吊儿郎当的样子，穿着那身不知道一年洗几回的皮衣提着酒瓶晃过木栈，只有在夏天热得不得了的时候才会换上一般水兵的白衬衫，还非要大敞着领口。他还会用口哨吹出库尔提拉斯民谣。  
他会倚在矮墙上，边吹口哨边看她抛出捧花吗？  
也许吧，在那无数的未来里，原本是有可能的。但是她再也听不到那种口哨声了。  
她知道弗林的死跟自己没有关系，这是一场战斗，一次打击海盗的正义行动，这种结果对于任何一个海员而言都会被称为“光荣牺牲”。但如果不是这场浩大的、汇聚联盟诸国所有领袖的盛大婚礼，波拉勒斯的军防也不会减弱；如果她没有远嫁他乡，就不会有这么多意外和突袭，他也不会被抽调回来；如果她没有离开库尔提拉斯，没有认识她现在的世界里的那些崭新的面孔——  
弗林就不会死。  
过去的一切都被淹没了。  
她认识到自己做出了什么样的选择，她把自己新嫁的王国抛之脑后，带着弗林独自逃到了无尽之海上。人们都夸她稳重，这种事本来不是她会选择的。  
但选择到底是什么呢？她应该选择什么呢？她意识到了——她早就意识到了航向原本还有很多种可能，在某种航程里她并没有驶向暴风城的金王冠，而是在波拉勒斯坐着小渡船和另一个一直陪伴她的人从城这一头慢悠悠划向另一头，发现有东西落在出发点又大笑着返回。甚至也许在更早的时候，他们就可以驶向佐司瓦，她将变成一个说一不二又（用他的话说）好看得吓人的女铁匠，坐在他的船舷上，她会说更多黑话，会扯下快乐罗杰旗披在身上，做点小坏事或者只是装装样子吓吓人。有闲工夫就去北方大陆看看他最想看的极光。  
无论是哪种可能她都有足够的信心自己不会孤独，因为一定有个人会一直陪着她。  
现在她发现了那条没有任何人声张的航线，弗林不说，她也不明白，深海寂静。但到底还是怪她太笨了，她明明记得那些晴朗的日子，勾角地两边骑楼上居民晒的白衬衣翻飞如旗帜，他们一起在卸货口挑鱼和蔬菜。她明明记得自己不解地问他为什么喜欢看那些怎么瞧都不大吉利的乌鸦，他揉了揉她的头发。她记得那些柔和的调了蜜般的眼神，轻快的笑声和低语，被港口阳光晒得通红的皮肤。她记得炉边带着白兰地香气的走调合唱，群星闪烁的坎宁斯村的夜空，他们解决了镇长的委托，一起望着远方安静沉睡的古老冰川。弗林看着她，嬉皮笑脸地把皮衣披到她肩上，她小小的身躯被整个裹进了他的外套里，她看到了，因为自己倒映在了他灰绿色的眼睛里。弗林的眼睛闪闪发光，她曾经以为那是落入其中的星星。  
她在婚礼前夜躺在镶着蕾丝花边的大床上紧紧握着那个“罗盘”，把它按在因为紧张和期待而怦怦乱跳的心口。他中了四枪。两枪在躯干正面，一枪大腿，一枪右臂肩。有一颗子弹射入他的心脏。  
跃动，流血，死亡。  
没有那些可能性了，一切的“可能”、“未来”在那一刹那被拦腰切断，像是安静一望无际的大海中突然出现的断崖，小小的船只眨眼间就掉入了深渊之中，没有发出一丝一毫的声响。他们已经做出了选择。  
她没得选了。  
他已经死了。  
泰莉亚深深地吸了一口气。  
几天前那场纯白和灿金的婚礼忽然变得离她很遥远了，眼前的白色除了微微泛黄的帆布就只有白云，深邃如蓝宝石的大海吸收了一切声音，她感到行将被孤独吞没。  
所以她拂去弗林衣领上被日光晒得析出的海盐结晶，小心翼翼地蜷缩着躺了下去，把脸埋进他的颈窝。

<<  
他要收帆了。夜幕还有大约一个小时会完全笼罩这片海域，他和她说好了，晚上两个人轮流来看着船舵。这里的海流不大稳定，要是驶进了暗礁区就不大好了。  
太阳已经开始西斜，天空也变成了灿烂的粉红与淡黄色，连带着白云被染成了轻柔的淡粉。他想念着波拉勒斯的草莓可丽饼，把船帆慢慢降下来。  
“嘿！不是说好了我守前半夜的吗？你怎么一副想单干的模样。”她绕过桅杆，单脚蹦蹦跳跳地走到他面前。他连忙扶住她：“你脚都这样了，今晚我来吧。”  
“我只是脚心划了个口子，疼痛有助于熬夜。”她扶着桅杆，理直气壮地争辩。  
他知道自己在正常情况下是拗不过她的，所以他决定以退为进：“那抛硬币吧，人头我来，字你来。”  
她点点头。  
于是他掏出一枚库尔提拉斯金币，飞快地用大拇指向上弹起，在硬币翻飞下落的过程中准确地将其拍在手背上。他正要揭开，却被她一探手摸进袖子里，捏出了另一枚钱币。  
她用纤细的手指捏着那枚双面都是人头的特制钱，得意地在他眼前晃了晃：“你想用这个骗我，然后在我问起来的时候把正常的金币给我，对不对？”  
他懊丧地叹了口气：“我就不该教你这些把戏的！真是教会徒弟饿死师傅。”他还想说什么，但她的笑容让他突然失声了，只能怔怔地看着她。  
她好像察觉到了这一点，对他眨眨眼睛。

<<  
红木门被叩响了三下，短暂的等待后，门被打开了。库德兰·蛮锤急冲冲地走进船上指挥室，一群人早已久候于此。在凯瑟琳·普劳德摩尔、吉恩·葛雷迈恩、塞勒斯·克瑞斯福环绕的中心，联盟年轻的至高王正一手扶着额头，坐在高背椅上。  
“安度因陛下。”库德兰行了一礼，“狮鹫巡逻队已经找到了泰莉亚王后，她在我们正西方大约一海里的地方。”  
安度因·乌瑞恩猛地站起来：“她还好吗？”  
“从高空看不太清，但应该没有受伤之类的情况。我建议我们赶紧过去，不然很快就要日落了，到时候无尽之海会变得会很危险。”  
“嗯。士兵，立刻转向！”  
海军侍卫整齐地敬礼，小跑着赶向船长室传令。安度因长舒了一口气，终于松懈下来，低着头抓了抓自己的金发。他的王后在收到了库尔提拉斯的快信之后就魂不守舍地，他刚刚和珍娜吩咐完，决定将守在暴风城的库尔提拉斯海军再派一部分去往提拉加德，就得知泰莉亚已经自己找了船回去了。今天中午得知她没有去波拉勒斯而是失踪了，他更是一直提心吊胆，直接要杰塔瑞斯将军开出了“圣光之愿号”，片刻不停地赶往库尔提拉斯。  
塞勒斯不安地搓着手，向他道歉：“非常抱歉，陛下，泰莉亚这孩子这次太冲动了，她本来不是这样的。只是因为这次事关弗林·晴风，不知道您还记不记得他？他和那孩子一起长大，几乎就是她的亲哥哥。他们感情很深。”  
安度因神色肃穆地点了点头：“我记得，他在海屿远征期间表现出了优秀的指挥才能。很遗憾联盟失去了他和其他优秀的士兵。我能够理解泰莉亚。之后暴风城一定会和库尔提拉斯方面一起为他们举办国葬。”  
老统领连连道谢，跟在凯瑟琳上将身后走了出去。  
门被带上的同时，吉恩·葛雷迈恩望向安度因。这么几年的接触下来，他对这个年轻人凡事克制的性格摸得很清楚。实际上如果接着摇晃的烛光看向他碧蓝的眼睛，就能看到如大海般波涛不定的担忧和焦虑。  
“你最好深呼吸。”老国王开口了。  
“嗯？”安度因从一旁的小桌上端起金杯，喝了一口水，“唔，我没事，吉恩。”  
他活动了一下肩膀，厚重的肩甲让他的肩背有些酸痛。他重新坐下来。  
“他们会很快把泰莉亚接回来的，你放心。”  
年轻的国王疲惫地笑了笑：“希望尽快。我不敢想象让她一人独自飘荡在无尽之海上，太危险了。”  
“毕竟是陪伴了她那么久的同伴，她会悲痛过度也是情理之中。”吉恩咀嚼了一下自己的劝慰词，总觉得这不是自己会说出来的话，但能怎么办呢？  
他们都必须顺着塞勒斯给出的理由说下去，这是他们在解释这次意外时能够找到的最恰当稳妥的理由。  
“说真的，吉恩，我很遗憾。”安度因摩挲着自己的左手无名指。手套之下有一圈硬硬的东西，是他的结婚戒指。他抬起头：“因为暴风城的一场婚礼而导致盟国蒙受这样的损失，是我的失职。”  
“别这么说，这不是你的错——这不是任何人的错。如果责任追究起来，我们所有联盟的领袖都难辞其咎。但不管怎么说提拉加德的海患残党终于消除了，虽然代价很大，也算是一次胜利。至于你刚刚许诺的国葬，我觉得还是放在库尔提拉斯比较好。”吉恩的声音很冷静。  
“我知道。”他也打开了门，挥手摒退行礼的卫兵，登上了船楼的顶层露台。吉恩跟着他走了上去，望着这个后辈独自站在船舷边眺望着逐渐暗下去的天际。  
吉恩灰白的眉峰微微挑动了一下：“你还在担心她吗？”  
“不，我在想一些其他的事。”安度因颔首，凝望着海面，“关于塞勒斯提到的事情。”  
“我们不必质疑塞勒斯骑士的话。”  
“我知道，但我在想一些其他的可能性。”他抬起头，头发被海风吹乱，身上深蓝的绶带顶端的金环相撞，叮当作响。  
他当然明白泰莉亚身上吸引自己的地方是什么，她浑身上下洋溢出的健康的、旺盛的生命力，还有住在她眸子里那如海风一般轻盈自由的灵魂，他第一次见到她就知道她也是大海的女儿，就像他曾在以前的画像中见过的少女时代的珍娜一样，和在王庭中成长起来的自己完全不同。那种魅力令他倾倒。  
他从未怀疑过两人的誓词，他们在圣光中结成伴侣，他也信任泰莉亚的真诚。但是……  
“我觉得，也许泰莉亚还能有其他的路可以走，她本不必——”  
“安度因陛下。”吉恩突然打断了他。年轻的国王回过头看着他，他顿了顿：“你不用费神考虑这些没有意义的可能性，你和泰莉亚的结合，是圣光之下对王国子民的承诺。”  
两位国王彼此对视，头顶悬挂的达摩克利斯之剑是他们从记事起就熟记于心的王储之纲。传承自古老王国的高贵血脉在千年来悄然编织着无形的枷锁，他是暴风城的国王，他从一开始就别无选择。  
安度因沉默地站了一会儿，终于转身，重新望着大海：“……我知道。”

<<  
泰莉亚已经听见了天空中的鹰唳声，她知道那不是一般的海雕，而是狮鹫。只有从大型舰船上起飞的狮鹫才能出现在无尽之海上空。她知道自己总会被带回去，但没想到他们这么快就来了。  
她踉跄着从摇晃的小船上站起来。十分钟之前她刚降了帆，现在升帆也来不及了，而且海上也没有风。她一手抚在弗林的胸口，无措地看着远方缓缓驶来的暴风城的舰队。  
有那么一晃神，她真希望弗林能够扶着她的手腕坐起来。  
但是现在船上只有她。泰莉亚向四周张望，无际的海面上没有任何可以暂时停靠的岛屿或港口，唯独一轮夕阳悬挂在西边的海平线上，将深邃幽蓝的海洋和天空都染上一角热烈而孤独的珊瑚红。  
她看着那艘船越来越近了，忽然又开始流泪。  
泰莉亚慌忙摸索着握住了弗林的手。她瘫坐下去，半倚在弗林身上，如受惊的幼鹿般颤抖着摇头。  
天要暗下去了，圣光之愿号从绛紫色的暮霭中徐徐显露出自己庞大的身影，为了保障海面的照明，他们调用了远程探照灯打在海面上，耀眼的光柱像是海上的灯塔，但她完全感受不到丝毫希望。  
她听到海浪被小救援船的船身拨开的声音，细碎的白沫先他们一步漂到她周围。  
“王后殿下！您贵体是否无恙？”操着内陆口音的暴风城侍卫站在船上对她高呼。  
“不要过来！”她突然尖叫起来。沙哑的喊声划破宁静的海面，所有人都为之一震。  
小船上的人吓得停了桨。一个看起来像是女牧师的人站起来，尽量放柔自己的声音：“抱歉，王后殿下，您一个人一定很害怕吧？安度因陛下正在船上等您，我们马上就来接您了。”  
她的目光熊熊燃烧着，羞愧又怨恨地望向那艘来自暴风城的船。她要离开，她还没到北海，她不能让他们把她带走。  
弗林一定会被留在库尔提拉斯。  
“我说不要过来！”她用尽力气朝他们嘶喊。  
然而她已经看到了更多的小船纷纷朝自己驶来，以狼群围攻之势将他们围住了。黑夜从他们的方向一起涌来。她慌乱地摇起桨，企图朝着天地间唯一的光与热残存的方向逃离。  
“王后殿下一定是悲伤过度，心神失常了。”他们小声地议论着，“我们要快点将她带回去。”  
这么说着，他们重新划桨赶向她的方向。  
泰莉亚用力摇着桨，海水像是变成了凝滞的胶水一样，每划一次桨都要她将胳膊抻到最大，再用力向内收回，她几乎能感受到手臂肌肉逐渐趋于拉伤。但她必须逃走，她要留在弗林身边。  
“泰莉亚王后，请您跟我们回去吧！”暴风城水兵越来越近了，她再一次尖叫着试图喝退他们，但水兵死死咬住她的船，苦口婆心地劝说着她停下。  
“不要……不要过来！”她泪眼模糊，反复摇着头。海潮将过去八年的回忆一股脑翻了出来，曾经被她忘却的细小的快乐，像是沉睡在海底的沉船里的宝箱，此刻被全部冲上了岸，她记得那样的晴朗，还有一个人的笑容。  
“小泰，要不要跟我去看极光？”他举着柿味雪糕对她微笑，他敞着花领白衬衫的前襟，他从信风市场的楼梯下仰着头回应她的呼唤。波拉勒斯的七月终日晴朗。  
一直都只有他叫她“小泰”啊。  
她吸了吸鼻子，突然转身在弗林身上来回摸索起来。终于，她在他右腿的绑带里摸到了一把袖珍枪。  
泰莉亚猛地将枪抽了出来，上了膛对准自己的太阳穴。  
所有前来的水兵都被吓得不敢动弹，那个女牧师惊呼了一声，趴在船舷上哀哀祈求王后三思。但她没听清楚她在说什么，这已经不重要了。  
她望着深紫色的暮色中圣光之愿号的剪影，在心底轻轻说了声对不起。  
然后她鼓足勇气，扣动了扳机。

<<  
“吻我吧。”她忽然开口。  
他不太相信自己听到了什么，瞪大了眼睛望着她。  
她走近了一步，仰起脸。太阳已经半沉到海面下了，泛着灰的蓝紫色的暮云在天空中架起桥梁。在绯红、暗橘、深靛交织的暮色之中，她鸦翼般漆黑的头发被微凉的海风吹乱，被她一手捋到耳后。穿过飞扬的发丝和迷离黯淡的天光，她凝望着他的脸。  
她看着他的小胡子，他敞开的领口在风中像是鼓起的白帆，他的眼睛总是带着笑意，眼角有细微的纹路。而这种眼神，这种缠绵温柔的眼神，永远只倾注在她一个人身上。  
她发现了那条航路。  
她如释重负地笑了起来，重新说了一遍：“吻我吧。”  
他忽然慌乱了起来，眼神开始漫无目的地到处乱瞟，过了一会儿，他才从不知道什么样的情绪中稳定下来，再次聚焦到她的脸上。他本想问点什么，比如“你确定吗”或者“你明白这是什么意思吗”之类的。  
但他看着她闪闪发亮的眼睛也笑了。  
他凑过去，轻轻地吻了她。

<<  
“噗”的一声。  
泰莉亚僵了好一会儿，缓缓睁开眼睛。  
一朵小绒花，挂着彩带和金箔片，从枪口中伸出，软软地抵着她的太阳穴。  
周围的水兵也都愣住了，有人一下子瘫坐在小船中，发出万幸的叹息。泰莉亚低下头，看着弗林苍白的脸，挤出一个比哭还难看的笑，泪水止不住地滴落到他脸上。  
这是弗林的小把戏。在她十六岁生日前夜，他用这个吓过她。她吓坏了，在发现上当之后跳上弗林的背揪着他的头发和耳朵，他大笑着求饶，然后拿出真正的生日礼物。  
“混蛋船长。”她哑着嗓子低声控诉，然后倒在弗林旁边撕心裂肺地哭起来。  
水兵们这才反应过来，赶忙朝她的方向靠近。她还拼命摇着头，一遍遍哀求着“不要”，一边乱挥着手臂企图把他们赶走。而那个女牧师上前一步，捧出一盒催眠粉尘对着她吹了一口气。  
她很快就朝前倒了下去，被水兵扶住。  
“快走吧。”那个一开始喊话的暴风城侍卫说着将王后扶到了自己的船上。女牧师心有余悸地点点头，坐了下来，开始返回圣光之愿号。但很快她就想起来有什么不对，连忙站起来，差点从船边翻出去。  
那个侍卫吓着了：“怎么了，发生了什么？”  
“那位弗林指挥官呢？”女牧师慌张地望着还在顺着海波流离的小船，“他的遗体还在那艘船上啊！”  
侍卫愣了一下，没有说话。  
“快掉头啊？陛下不是说要给阵亡将士举行国葬吗，他——”  
“弗林指挥官他……”侍卫犹豫着开口了，“塞勒斯大人刚刚对我们吩咐，说不要带回他的遗体，就、就海葬了吧。”  
牧师愣住了。过了好一会儿，她才迟疑地回过身，看向西方。  
残阳已经完全被大海淹没，黑夜从四面八方夹着紫红的暗星涌上来。无边无际的空阔海面上，只有那条小船平稳而孤独地驶向西北方，朝着那片浓郁而深邃的绯红余光进发，寂静地慢慢漂远了。

End


End file.
